


Плохой хороший мальчик

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Case, Fluff, M/M, Romance, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: Артур переводится в новую школу, его ждет еще один год мучений. Все меняется, когда на горизонте появляется Имс. Все еще больше меняется, когда они получают совместное наказание.





	Плохой хороший мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в подарок для lady_demona.  
> Бета - Annette_N

– Всего один год. Всего. Один. Год, – бормотал Артур, паркуя машину у здания своей новой школы. Его отец получил очередное назначение, и они снова переехали. Артур уже сбился со счета, сколько городов им пришлось сменить. Последние пару лет он только и мечтал о том, как весь этот кочевой ад закончится, и он сможет обосноваться где-нибудь в общежитии одного из университетов. Говоря откровенно, у него давно был план. И он точно не собирался становиться военным.

Артур сделал пару глубоких вдохов, собираясь с мыслями, прихватил с переднего сидения сумку и вылез из машины. Впереди было скучное приветствие перед классом, учебная часть и, может быть, школьный совет, если он решит принимать участие в общественной жизни школы. Артур осмотрел серо-бежевое здание своей очередной альма-матер. Какая здесь может быть жизнь вообще? 

Задумавшись, он не заметил, что прямо на него мчит верзила на скейте. Точнее заметил, но слишком поздно, когда увернуться уже не представлялось возможным: справа шла какая-то группа учеников, а слева был установлен фонтан. 

– Свали с дороги! – только и услышал он, но не успел и шага сделать, как парень, сделав резкое движение ногой, подбросил скейт вверх и прыгнул на него, приземляясь на бортик фонтана. Это могло бы выглядеть весьма эффектно, если бы несколько секунд спустя он не потерял равновесие и не плюхнулся прямо в воду. 

– Твою мать! – выругался тот, и Артур только криво ухмыльнулся, снова поворачиваясь к входу в школу. – Ты мне за это ответишь!

Артур с трудом различил вопль в шквале смеха школьников, но обернулся и едва подавил в себе желание показать наглецу средний палец. Вместо этого он одарил парня ехидным взглядом:

– Если не умеешь кататься, не обвиняй других в своих неудачах, – он пожал плечами и развел руки в почти извиняющемся жесте.

Скейтер вылез из фонтана, зло рыкнул и двинулся в сторону Артура.

– Слушай, ты! Умник! – Выкрикнул он, приближаясь. – Ты сейчас сам в фонтане искупаешься.  
– Да ну? – не унимался Артур. Ссора с местным задирой – приятное разнообразие скучного учебного дня.

Парень замахнулся, намереваясь ухватить Артура за плечо или даже за шею. Артур легко скользнул в сторону, схватил обидчика за запястье и больно согнул, заставляя парня наклониться. Следующим движением он завел его руку за спину и потянул к лопатке. Если бы он действовал в полную силу, боль наверняка была бы адская. Но Артур всего лишь хотел его обездвижить, поэтому максимум, что испытывал этот верзила, был дискомфорт.

– По-моему, купание в фонтане тебя не слишком охладило, – процедил Артур ему на ухо. – Повторим? – и толкнул парня в обозначенном направлении.  
– Пусти! Пусти, больно же, – дернулся тот.  
– Сначала успокойся, – посоветовал Артур. Он держал задиру, пока тот не перестал вырываться. А после спокойно разжал пальцы и высвободил руку.  
– Никогда не стоит недооценивать противника, – сказал он напоследок. – Особенно, если ты о нем ничего не знаешь.

Поправив на себе одежду, Артур вошел в школу. Парень фыркнул, прыгнул на скейт и убрался подальше. Обоих в спину провожали заинтересованные взгляды.

 

В остальном день прошел практически без эксцессов, и его можно было бы считать удачным, если бы к вечеру не выяснилось, что ноутбук Артура умер. То есть не совсем умер, но был близок кончине. При включении он издал какой-то странный звук, проскрипел и вместо привычной заставки во время загрузки операционной системы показал сине-зеленые полосы. 

– Черт, как не вовремя, – выдохнул Артур. Время приближалось к шести, и до сервиса еще предстояло добраться. Здраво рассудив, что починку придется оставить до завтра, Артур прихватил смартфон и решил прокатиться. Год или нет, а ему придется здесь жить, значит, нужно исследовать окрестности.

~ * ~

Район, в котором они поселились, мало чем отличался от тех, что Артуру уже доводилось видеть. Стройные ряды одинаковых домов, зеленые лужайки, припаркованные около гаражей машины – все это было привычным. Будто и не уезжали никуда. В паре кварталов от дома была заправка и небольшой магазинчик с самым необходимым. Дорога до приличного супермаркета занимала не меньше тридцати минут. До школы примерно столько же. 

Артур сделал круг по району, визуально отметил расположение некоторых зданий и подался в центр города. Завтра ему предстояла дорога в сервисную службу, так почему бы не найти ее заранее? Длинный широкий бульвар был усеян маленькими кафешками и продуктовыми лавочками. Еще на глаза попалась пара ресторанов, гостиница и кинотеатр. Чуть поодаль – с другой стороны центральной площади – Артур увидел мэрию, а рядом – городскую библиотеку. За ними возвышалось новое стеклянное здание больницы. Мастерская по ремонту техники и компьютеров в том числе, обнаружилась почти в самом конце улицы. Невысокое одноэтажное здание с прозрачной витриной и темно-коричневыми дверями ничего особо не выделялось. И, если бы не яркая вывеска «Мы чиним все!», Артур бы точно проехал дальше. 

Сделав еще пару кругов, Артур развернулся в сторону дома: отец скоро должен вернуться, значит, нужно быть дома, и готовым к отчету о том, как прошел первый день. Ужин он собирался захватить из одной из местных закусочных. Или заказать. Должны же здесь быть службы доставки?  
Выбор пал на небольшое кафе с кричащим названием «Рэд Чили». Меню на вынос было не слишком разнообразным: картофель, гамбургеры, жареные колбаски, несколько видов пирогов. Артур продиктовал официантке заказ, попросил сделать как можно быстрее и глотнул кофе, заботливо налитый девушкой. Напиток был отвратный, но ничего другого он и не ожидал. 

Когда он уже выходил из закусочной, обнаружил, что у его машины трется давешний школьный хулиган.

– Эй! – окликнул он. – Если ты собираешься испортить мою тачку, ты не жилец, – предупредил он.  
Парень обернулся и с удивлением уставился на Артура. Его глаза округлились, а рот картинно приоткрылся. Через секунду в его взгляде мелькнуло узнавание, и челюсть плотно сжалась. Артур быстрым шагом подошел к машине, держа в руках хрустящий бумажный пакет с едой. Он был настроен решительно: судя по всему, одной стычки этому парню не хватило.

– Это твоя машина? Быть не может, – тот смотрел на него недоверчиво. – У такого зануды, как ты, должен быть какой-то модный гибрид, а не эта американская мощь!

Ну, да. Артур любил свою машину. Это был классический додж, созданный во времена, когда никто не задумывался об экономии бензина, поэтому движок у него был… мощный. Это именно то самое слово, каким его стоило описать.

– Разбираешься в машинах? – вздернул бровь Артур.  
– Да я практически любую могу разобрать и собрать с закрытыми глазами, – гордо заявил тот. – Где ты ее отхватил?  
– У одного старикана в Монтане. Она гнила у него в гараже, пока я ее не спас, – в тон ему ответил Артур.  
– Двигатель оригинальный? – у хулигана глаза горели неподдельным любопытством, даже ссориться расхотелось.  
– А то, – Артур бросил ужин на заднее сидение, нажал на кнопку на приборной панели и открыл капот. – Любуйся. 

Парень тут же выпустил из рук скейт и склонился над «начинкой» машины. И только теперь Артур смог его рассмотреть: среднего роста, коротко стрижен – только челка длинная в глаза лезла, немного вздернутый нос и пухлые губы. Артур скользнул взглядом по его одежде и отметил про себя, что куплена она была явно не в здешних магазинах. Джинсы были довольно дорогими, а кроссовки из последней коллекции «Найк» Артур узнал сразу. Парень явно был с сюрпризом.

– Заведи ее, – на Артура уставились горящие серо-зеленые глаза, – я хочу послушать, как она урчит.

То ли от желания утереть нос хулигану, то ли просто возможность разделить восторг от владения такой машиной вскружила голову, но Артур внял просьбе. Легко повернув ключ зажигания, он мягко выдавил сцепление и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, когда двигатель заработал во все свои 12 цилиндров. Он вылез из машины, чтобы посмотреть на лицо парня, а тот уже стоял рядом, одной ногой на скейте.

– Хорошо мурлычет, но я могу сделать еще лучше, – уверенно заявил он. – Тут недалеко есть мастерская, если хочешь, посмотрю хоть сейчас.

Артур даже рот приоткрыл от такой наглости. Двигатель был в идеальном состоянии!

– Обойдусь, – выдавил он наконец.  
– Ну, как хочешь. Только я бы на твоем месте…  
– Ты не на моем месте, – резко перебил его Артур. Как только он подумал, что они просто не с того начали и могли бы нормально общаться, этот козел отколол очередной номер.  
– И очень этому рад, – процедил парень, отталкиваясь от асфальта. – Ботаник, – бросил он, откатываясь в сторону по тротуару.  
– Придурок! – не остался в долгу Артур.

Домой он приехал раздраженный. Хуже всего было то, что всю дорогу он прислушивался к звуку мотора, и ему показалось, будто что-то постукивает или даже скрипит. Как этому парню удалось посеять в нем сомнения, оставалось загадкой.

Отец пришел позже обычного. Судя по его настроению, у него первый день тоже не задался.  
Отличный получился переезд.

~ * ~

В мастерской неожиданно громко играла музыка. Строило открыть дверь, и она буквально сносила с ног. Какой-то рокер чуть не рвал голосовые связки, обвиняя свою пассию в измене. Артур покосился на звоночек на стойке и попробовал окликнуть мастера, так как того не оказалось в поле зрения.

– Эй! Здесь есть кто-нибудь? – спросил он, а потом крикнул громче. – Э-э-эй! 

Но ответом ему был очередной гитарный проигрыш, а после – барабанное соло. Казалось, мастер, если он вообще существовал, намеревался порвать себе барабанные перепонки, выбрав для этого весьма нетривиальный способ. Решив, что стоять истуканом около пустой стойки непродуктивно, Артур откинул бортик и вошел вглубь, надеясь найти кого-то из мастеров. Или хотя бы живого.   
Сразу за широким стеллажом обнаружился щуплый молодой парень, который рубился в какую-то стрелялку, судя по беготне на большом мониторе, и переговаривался с кем-то, крича в небольшой микрофон у рта.

– Болваны! Придурки! Куда пхнете! Я еще не бафнул же! Сам ты дерьмо, Дерин, – орал он.  
Артур окликнул его, но результат был тот же, что и раньше. Тогда он положил руку на плечо парню, потянул за наушник и сказал в самое ухо:

– Это вы занимаетесь ремонтом техники или мне искать дальше?

Ответом ему был громкий испуганный вопль:

– А-а-а! – парень подскочил, запутался в проводах наушников, дернулся в сторону и упал на пол. – Т-ты кто вообще?!

Артур осмотрел стол в поисках колонок, но потом просто развернул к себе системник и выдернул штекер. В наступившей тишине, матерясь, поднимался незадачливый геймер. Кинув взгляд на экран, он тут же бросился к клавиатуре, но было поздно – его персонаж был мертв.

– Ну, твою мать, а! Я ж хиллер, они ж без меня босса не завалят, – разочарованно протянул он. – Ты что творишь? Как сюда вошел?  
– Ногами, – буркнул Артур. – Мне ноут отремонтировать надо. Мастера искал. Дверь открыта, таблички никакой нет. Пошел искать… кого найду, – коротко пояснил он, сжимая ремень сумки с ноутбуком.  
– Знал, что надо закрываться во время рейдов, – вздохнул парень. – Ладно, показывай, что там у тебя.  
– Кажется, видеокарта полетела, – предположил Артур, доставая свою машинку.  
– Вот сейчас и узнаем, – парень нажал кнопку включения, похрустел пальцами, ожидая загрузку операционной системы. – Я Нэш, кстати.  
– Артур, – представился он. – Мне жаль. Ну, что с игрой так получилось, – объяснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.   
– А, пофиг. Я у них в гильдии недавно, мне все равно не нравились эти засранцы. Найду еще с кем сходить на этого босса, – отмахнулся тот, рассматривая полосы на экране ноутбука Артура. – Ну, подозрения верные, точнее скажу, когда проведу диагностику. Ты оставь контакты, я тебе перезвоню. Но говорю сразу – запчастей на твою машину у нас нет, придется ждать, пока из Вашингтона придет, ну или поближе откуда, где найду. Рассчитывай на неделю ремонта, а то и больше.  
– Черт, – вырвалось у Артура. – А есть, чем заменить? Мне и «печатная машинка» подойдет.  
– Не-е, извини. У меня только мой монстр, – указал Нэш на стол, уставленный мониторами. – У нас в городской библиотеке есть неплохие, ну для того, чтобы набрать текст и что-то найти. И в школе тоже. Я там сам ставил.   
– Негусто, – констатировал Артур, вешая пустую сумку на плечо.  
– Ну, какой город, – вздохнул Нэш. – Я позвоню.  
– Окей, – кивнул Артур уже от двери. 

Садясь в машину, он прикинул, где ему будет удобнее заниматься, и решил, что школьный класс все-таки ближе, и там наверняка будет не так много людей после окончания занятий.

– Значит, снова в школу, – пробормотал он про себя, заводя машину.

~ * ~

Чем ближе Артур подъезжал к школьному зданию, тем меньше ему нравилась идея. Вдруг подумалось, что в центральной библиотеке могло бы быть даже удобнее. И тише. Но и домой возвращаться дольше.

Оставив машину на полупустой парковке, Артур двинулся к входу. Он еще не очень хорошо ориентировался в помещении, а у дверей как раз висела небольшая шуточная карта. Найдя нужный класс на плане, он поднялся по ступенькам на второй этаж, надеясь, что он все еще открыт – занятия закончились больше часа назад. 

Кабинет оказался открыт и почти пуст. В самом углу, прячась за монитором, сидели двое парней. За преподавательским столом не было никого. Оглядевшись и не найдя учителя, Артур здраво рассудил, что в случае вопросов сможет легко все объяснить. Пройдя вглубь класса, он устроился за одним из компьютеров и принялся набирать эссе, сверяясь со своими пометками в блокноте. Те двое ребят сидели у него за спиной и о чем-то спорили. Не кричали, но ужасно шипели, ругаясь шепотом.

– Ну, и вали отсюда. Я сам все сделаю, – вдруг выкрикнул один из них.

Артур даже застыл на секунду – голос показался ему знакомым. 

– Имс, ну что ты кипятишься, а? Я только сказал… – тут они снова перешли на парселтанг. Разобрать среди вздохов, шипения и стука по кнопкам клавиатуры хоть пару слов было решительно невозможно. Равно как и заниматься.

– Слушайте, может, вы выясните отношения где-то в другом месте? – не выдержал Артур, повернувшись к нарушителям спокойствия.  
– Снова ты, – сказал один из парней и высунулся из-за монитора. В говорившем Артур узнал несостоявшегося автомеханика. Он сощурил глаза и зло уставился на Артура. – Ты меня преследуешь, что ли?  
– Больно надо, – фыркнул Артур. – Дайте позаниматься. Мне и надо-то пятнадцать минут тишины, а вы то шипите как змеи, то трещите как сороки.  
– Вот дома бы в тишине и занимался, – огрызнулся парень.  
– Имс, ты его знаешь? – с интересом спросил второй.  
– Вроде того, – криво улыбнулся «Имс», который намертво ассоциировался у Артура как «хулиган на скейте».  
– Непременно воспользуюсь твоим советом, – процедил Артур, медленно закипая. Он испытывал к этому парню иррациональное раздражение. А ведь ничего особенного в нем не было. Ну, на первый взгляд. Впрочем, и на второй тоже. – В следующий раз. А сейчас мне нужно закончить. Будьте добры: ведите себя потише.  
– Смотри какой вежливый, он точно из нашей школы? – спросил второй парень у Имса. Внешне он был похож то ли на индуса, то ли араба, но на английском говорил без акцента.  
– Новенький, – бросил Имс и склонился над клавиатурой.

Решив, что на этом инцидент исчерпан, Артур вернулся к своей работе. Он уже почти закончил, когда экран мигнул, погас и через секунду вместо открытого документа с текстом отобразил скачущего желтого цыпленка, который собирал рассыпанные зернышки. Артур подавил рык и повернулся к Имсу и его знакомому:

– Что вы сделали? – грозно спросил он.  
– Ничего, – ответили они хором.

Артур прикрыл глаза, посчитал до десяти, потом обратно. Не помогло.

– Тогда что это за курица у меня на экране скачет?

Имс выглянул из-за своего монитора, внимательно посмотрел на компьютер, за которым сидел Артур, потом перевел взгляд на пару соседних и громко выругался. 

– Юсуф, нам крышка, – пробормотал он.  
– Э, нет. Я сваливаю, бро. Я сразу был против, – тут же заторопился этот не то араб, не то индус. – И тебе советую.  
– Скачивание не завершено, – возразил Имс.  
– Какое скачивание? Мы спалились! – не унимался Юсуф, спешно скидывая в сумку флэшку, папку и ручки. – Вытаскивай все и клавиатуру протри, чтоб отпечатков не было.  
– Ты пересмотрел сериалов про криминалистов, – скептично заметил Имс. – Это школа, никто не станет проверять отпечатки. Тем более в общественном классе.  
– Мы только что хакнули сеть. Всю. Школьную. Сеть. И ты качаешь данные, – попытался объяснить Юсуф, торопливо отбегая к двери. – У директора уже сигнализация, небось, орет. 

Имс собрался что-то ему ответить, но парня уже и след простыл. Тогда он повернулся к Артуру, молчаливо наблюдавшему за их разговором.

– Будешь мне мораль читать? – осведомился он.  
– Это правда? Вы запустили вирус? – коротко спросил Артур.  
– А если и так?  
– То ты еще больший идиот, чем я думал, – ответил он, подскакивая к столу Имса и отодвигая его в сторону. Он быстро нажал несколько горячих клавиш и вызвал командую строку. Правда, это не очень помогло, система не отвечала ни на одну известную команду отмены или перезагрузки, или хотя бы восстановления.  
– У тебя лекарство есть? Или взять не догадались? – отрывисто спрашивал Артур, пытаясь найти и обезвредить файлы вируса.  
– Да это безобидный взломщик, какое лекарство? Он сейчас докачает инфу и самоуничтожится, даже следов не останется, – уверенно заявил Имс.  
– Это в рекламном проспекте так было написано? – вскинул брови Артур. – Все вирусы оставляют следы.  
– Вон смотри, зернышек почти не осталось, сейчас закончит, – гнул свое Имс.  
– Ага, директор или полиция тоже зайдут – сейчас, – Артур раздраженно глянул на него. Экран снова мигнул, системные блоки все разом пискнули и на экраны вернулись прежние изображения. Вот на мониторе Имса, к примеру, красовалась модель с хентайным размером груди.  
– Я же говорил! – обрадовался Имс. – Все обошлось, а ты нервничал.  
– Я бы так не сказал, – пробормотал Артур, выпрямляясь.

В дверном проеме, скрестив руки на груди и нахмурившись, стоял директор Майлз.

– Ко мне в кабинет. Оба, – скомандовал он.

~ * ~

В кабинете директора Артур был только один раз, вместе с отцом, когда они договаривались о его переводе в середине года. Мистер Майлз показался ему фальшивым. Все эти улыбки, рукопожатия и речи о том, какую важную работу выполняет его отец для всей нации. Ага, так Артур на это и купился. Сейчас директор выглядел куда более настоящим: сведенные брови, ярко очерченные желваки и губы, ставшие одной тонкой линией. Ничего хорошего им это не предвещало. И Артур был абсолютно уверен, что именно «им», а не одному Имсу.

– Итак, мистер Имс, и… – тут директор запнулся, скользнув взглядом по Артуру. – Мистер Гард, потрудитесь объяснить, что только что произошло в компьютерной лаборатории?  
– Это моя вина, директор, – тут же выпалил Имс к удивлению Артура. Он думал, что сейчас-то Имс ему и отомстит, скинув всю вину на него. – Понимаете, я получил странный имейл и случайно открыл вложение. Честное слово, мистер Гард, – он выделил фамилию Артура интонацией и выразительно посмотрел на него, – ни в чем не виноват. Наоборот, он пытался мне помочь.  
– Это правда? – спросил директор Майлз, повернув голову к Артуру.  
– Да, – коротко подтвердил Артур и продолжил, заметив, что от него ожидают более полного ответа: – Мистер Имс, – и теперь он сам вернул любезность, назвав Имса мистером, – был крайне огорчен произошедшим, а так как я был рядом, то решил помочь и как-то минимизировать ущерб. К сожалению, мне не удалось, – Артур притворно грустно вздохнул. – Надеюсь, вирус не нанес непоправимого ущерба?  
– Я тоже на это надеюсь, – пробормотал директор. – Специалист уже едет сюда, вот он все и выяснит. А пока… – он перевел взгляд с Артура на Имса и обратно. – Я не могу отчислить вас из школы, мистер Имс. Ваш отец делает слишком щедрые пожертвования в наш фонд, поэтому я просто не могу отплатить ему такой подлостью. Но вас давно пора научить ответственности и командной работе. И раз уж нашелся некто, готовый прийти вам на помощь… – он еще раз скользнул взглядом по Артуру. – С этого момента все ваши прогулы и неуды будут засчитываться и мистеру Гарду.  
– Что?! – переспросили Имс и Артур одновременно.  
– Простите, директор, – сказал Артур, прочистив горло. – Я понимаю, за что наказан мистер Имс, но в чем моя вина?   
– Вы не наказаны, мистер Гард, – саркастично улыбнулся Майлз. – Воспринимайте это как дополнительную социальную деятельность. Я слышал, вы собираетесь подавать документы в университеты «Лиги Плюща», еще одна строчка в списке ваших внеклассных занятий не помешает.  
– Стоп, так не пойдет, – вмешался Имс, отбросив в сторону все законы вежливости. – Вы хотите, чтобы я стал пай-мальчиком, как этот? – он гневно ткнул пальцем в Артура.  
– Боюсь, это невозможно, – вздохнул Майлз. – Но я очень рассчитываю, что ваша успеваемость улучшится.  
– За мой счет, – мрачно констатировал Артур.  
– Альтернатива выглядит не так привлекательно, поверьте. Полиция, обвинения в хакерстве, суд, – монотонно перечислял директор. – Вам это нужно?

Артур сжал губы и шумно выдохнул. Имс сверлил взглядом Майлза, тоже с трудом сдерживая свой гнев.

– Все? Возражения закончились? Чудесно, – Майлз широко улыбнулся. – Значит, решено. Учителей я извещу. Вы свободны.  
– Какой же ты козел, – прошипел Артур, едва они покинули директорский кабинет.  
– Нечего было встревать, – огрызнулся в ответ Имс.

Артур вернулся в класс, дописал два оставшихся предложения эссе и даже успел его распечатать прежде, чем явился обещанный специалист вместе с директором. Артур узнал в нем давешнего ремонтника-геймера Нэша и поспешил убраться с их глаз. 

Имс ждал его у машины.

– Ну, и что теперь делать будем? – буркнул тот, опираясь одной ногой на скейт.   
– Какие есть варианты? – осведомился Артур, открывая дверцу доджа.  
– Не делать того, что хочет директор. Ничего он нам не сделает, – предположил Имс.  
– Он – нет, а вот полиция – очень даже, – Артур стоял с водительской стороны и прикидывал, стоит ли предложить подвезти Имса. В конце концов, теперь они в одной лодке, так почему бы и не в машине. – Тебя подбросить? – решился он, наконец.  
– Думал, ты не спросишь, – вдруг улыбнулся Имс, и шустро юркнул на переднее сидение.  
– Куда тебе? – спросил Артур, ухмыляясь и заводя машину.  
– Да нам по дороге, только мне дальше. Ты же наверняка живешь в одном из этих тихих кварталов на окраине? – спросил Имс и, получив кивок в качестве ответа, добавил: – Ну, вот, а мне к особняку, который стоит чуть в стороне.  
– И ты добираешься до школы на скейте? – недоверчиво спросил Артур.  
– В школу меня привозит отцовский водитель, иначе я бы сюда вообще не приходил, – нехотя ответил тот. – Пустая трата времени.  
– Кому как, – пробормотал Артур, выруливая на дорогу.  
– Так как мы теперь будем, эээ… взаимодействовать? – Имс повертелся на сидении, рассматривая внутреннюю обшивку, трогая переключатели и кнопки, и уставился на Артура.  
– Не так как раньше, точно, – усмехнулся Артур. – Но раз уж ты постоянно куда-то влипаешь, и за это может прилететь и мне…  
– То ты что? Станешь моим телохранителем? Тенью? – перебил его Имс, почти рыча.  
– Все? Варианты закончились? – спросил Артур, выдержав недолгую паузу. – У тебя совсем беда с фантазией, – он покачал головой. – Судя по всему, ты собирался скачать ответы на тесты. Для себя, ну и на товарищах подзаработать, да? Значит, с успеваемостью совсем плохо, и директор даже приуменьшил. Вот учебой мы и займемся. Так что я стану твоим репетитором.   
– Прости, но я не уловил логики, – недоуменно сказал Имс. – Как учеба помешает мне куда-то, как ты выразился, влипнуть?  
– Если ты будешь достаточно занят, то на неприятности у тебя просто не останется времени, – великодушно пояснил Артур.

Имс громко рассмеялся, откидываясь на сидение. Умолкал, смотрел на Артура и вновь давился смехом, прикрывая рот ладонью.

– Хорошая попытка, – сказал он, немного придя в себя. – А на самом деле?  
– Это и есть мой план, Имс. Завалить тебя домашкой, – серьезно ответил Артур.  
– Ты зануда, ты знаешь об этом? – насупился Имс.  
– Мне говорили, – хмыкнул Артур, подкатывая к высоким кованым воротам. – Приехали.  
– Ага, спасибо, – поблагодарил Имс, берясь за ручку на дверце машины.  
– Имс, почему все тебя так называют? – внезапно спросил Артур.  
– Потому что это моя фамилия? – иронично ответил тот.  
– А почему никто не зовет тебя по имени? – удивился Артур.  
– Потому что его никто не знает, – широко улыбнулся Имс и хлопнул дверцей.  
– Позер, – прошептал про себя Артур, снова заводя авто.  
– Но двигатель я бы все равно проверил, – вдруг сказал Имс, сунувшись в открытое окно с пассажирской стороны.

Артур сощурил глаза и уже приготовился ответить, но тот лишь подмигнул и прошел в открывающиеся створки.

– Засранец, – беззлобно выругался Артур, отъезжая от особняка.

~ * ~ 

Имс не солгал, его действительно привезли в школу на здоровенном черном джипе. Он махнул рукой водителю и, ступив на скейт, покатил в сторону входа. Правда, как только машина скрылась из виду, он резко сменил направление.

– Далеко собрался? – окликнул его Артур.  
– О, привет. Все-таки решил стать моей тенью, – усмехнулся Имс.  
– Нет, твоим напарником. У нас сегодня две лабораторные, так что тащи свой зад в школу, – ответил Артур, игнорируя приветствие.  
– Здороваться не учили? Или на меня твоей вежливости не хватает? Вчера у директора ты был сама воспитанность, – насупился Имс, но все-таки направился к зданию.  
– Доброе утро, Имс. Как спалось? Ты подготовился к урокам? – язвительно спросил Артур.  
– Зачем? У меня же теперь есть ты – лучшая в мире говорящая шпаргалка! – Имс прыгнул на скейт и практически въехал на нем в холл.  
– Где же я так себе в карму плюнул? – пробормотал Артур, ускоряя шаг – с Имса станется сбежать.  
Но, к его удивлению, тот обнаружился на своем месте и даже достал тетрадь из небольшой сумки, которая висела у него через плечо. Артур только хмыкнул на это, проходя к своему столу сразу за Имсом.  
– Я во всеоружии, как видишь, – похвастался Имс. – И даже ручку не забыл.  
– Прямо ученик сотого левела, – в тон ему ответил Артур. – Остальную экипировку потерял в боях? – поинтересовался он, доставая учебник.  
– Мануалы – для слабаков, – огрызнулся Имс и повернулся к учителю. 

Артур не любил историю, да и профессор Джеймс, похоже, тоже не был особо увлечен своим предметом, скучно перечисляя даты и события. Имс развалился на стуле впереди и что-то черкал в тетради, Артур наблюдал за ним, время от времени ловя себя на мысли, что тот неуловимо притягивает его. У Артура было достаточно приятелей, полезных и не очень, случайных и тех, которых он заводил намеренно. Но никогда не было друзей. Впрочем, тот кочевой образ жизни, который вели они с отцом, и не предполагал крепких связей и корней. А вот Имс, кажется, был душой любой компании. Пока они шли к классу, тот успел поздороваться едва ли не с каждым встречным, обмениваясь парой фраз и улыбок. И, как выяснилось на следующем уроке, даже учителя были им очарованы. Мисс Рэйнолдз проверяла домашнее задание по алгебре и поочередно вызывала учеников к доске. Артур как раз вернулся на свое место, когда очередь дошла до Имса. И это была самая глупая отговорка, которую только можно было придумать, но она прокатила!

– Что значит, ты не понял тему и поэтому не смог выполнить задание? В учебнике же все подробно описано, есть примеры, а твое задание идентично, – возмутился Артур, когда они выходили из класса.  
– Да все я понял, мне просто лень было это записывать, – вздохнул Имс. – Зато теперь мне назначены дополнительные занятия с горяченькой молодой учительницей, – он широко улыбнулся и приподнял брови.  
– Поверить не могу, ты кадришь преподавателя? – ошарашенно переспросил Артур.  
– А что такого? Хоть какое-то развлечение, – пожал плечами Имс, открывая свой шкафчик. – А ты так и будешь ходить за мной по пятам? Учти, у меня сегодня физкультура. Будешь наблюдать, как я переодеваюсь? – сообщил он доверительным шепотом. – Может, тогда шнурки на кроссовках завяжешь?  
– Ага, как только поглажу, – кивнул Артур.   
– У тебя, оказывается, и чувство юмора есть, – искренне улыбнулся Имс. – Значит, не все потеряно.

Что там у него не потеряно и почему Имсу важно его чувство юмора, Артур переспрашивать не стал, решив, что это просто очередной способ заговорить ему зубы. И оказался прав. Когда после лабораторной по физике они разошлись по факультативам, Имс исчез. Артур обошел всю школу. Заглянул в учебную часть и даже на стадион, но тот как сквозь землю провалился. Он присел на бортик фонтана и набрал номер мобильного, но мелодичный голос сообщил, что абонент недоступен.

– Черт, Имс, что ты опять натворил? – проворчал Артур, пряча телефон в задний карман джинсов.  
– Если ты ищешь Имса, то здесь его нет, – сообщил ему смуглый круглолицый парень. – Юсуф, – представился он.  
– Артур, – он пожал протянутую руку. – Есть предположения, где он околачивается? – он не стал говорить об очевидности предыдущей фразы Юсуфа, в конце концов, этот парень дружил с Имсом, возможно, он поможет его найти.  
– Обычно в это время мы вместе где-то околачиваемся, – замялся Юсуф, – но после вчерашнего он вряд ли скоро подойдет ко мне или хотя бы поздоровается. Я слышал, директор застукал вас?  
– А ты решил получить информацию из первоисточника, потому что не доверяешь сплетням? – усмехнулся Артур. На помощь можно было не рассчитывать.  
– Нет! Нет, что ты, – замахал руками Юсуф. – Мне жаль, что так получилось, но у меня уже есть выговоры, меня бы исключили. Это Имс у нас на особом положении, потому и творит все, что хочет, – Артур так и не понял, чего в его голосе было больше: зависти или раздражения.  
– Слышал я вчера про это особое положение, – вздохнул Артур. – Так ты не знаешь, где он?  
– На самом деле может быть где угодно, но я слышал, что он собирался в центр. Может быть катается на площади, он любит подразнить полицейских, – улыбнулся Юсуф.  
– Он вообще любит выводить людей из себя, – согласился Артур, вставая с бортика. – Спасибо.  
– Так ты поедешь его искать? – удивленно вскинул брови Юсуф.  
– У меня все равно дела в городе, – пожал плечами Артур, – возможно, и его найду.  
– Удачи, – пожелал Юсуф и махнул рукой.

Артур ответил кивком и сел за руль. Нэш так и не перезвонил ему насчет ноутбука, стоило к нему заехать и уточнить, если тот опять не погряз в какой-то онлайн игрушке.

~ * ~ 

Войдя в мастерскую, Артур в который раз удивился, что на дверях нет колокольчика – за стойкой снова никого не оказалось. Равно как и звоночка, которым можно было бы вызвать кого-то из сотрудников. Он уже собрался снова пойти вглубь на поиски Нэша, когда до него донеслись обрывки разговора:

– Так ты сможешь расшифровать или нет? – спросил кто-то. Артуру на секунду показалось, что он узнал этот голос.  
– Слушай, это звучит как оскорбление, – почти обиделся Нэш. – Я же сам писал алгоритмы шифрования. Я не говорю, что не смогу, я говорю, что это потребует времени. Объем инфы огромный.  
– Это значит: «Да, но не сейчас»? – на всякий случай уточнил Имс. Теперь Артур был точно уверен, что это он.  
– Это значит: «Прекрати во мне сомневаться», – усмехнулся Нэш.  
– Я понял, – вдруг сказал Имс так, будто разгадал тайну египетских пирамид. – Тебе нужна мотивация. – Послышался бумажный шелест. – Мало? До чего же ты жадный мудак, Нэш.  
– Можно подумать, тебе они достаются потом и кровью. Не делай такое лицо, – возразил Нэш.  
– Кхм, есть тут кто? – опомнившись, Артур прервал разговор. – Нэш? – позвал он.  
– О! А я собирался тебе звонить, – обрадовался тот, выглядывая из-за стеллажа. – Я посмотрел ноут, и новости неутешительные…  
– Ты следишь за мной?! – воскликнул Имс, показываясь вслед за Нэшем.  
– Делать мне нечего, – поморщился Артур. – Я тут по делу.  
– Почему сразу не сказал, что друг Имса? Это же в корне меняет дело, – тут же вклинился Нэш.  
– Он мне не друг, – хором ответили оба.  
– Вижу, – широко улыбнулся Нэш.  
– Так что там с новостями? – спросил Артур, недовольно покосившись на Имса.  
– Видеокарта действительно полетела. И мне пришлось заказать новую, но придет она только через неделю, – отчитался Нэш. – Но есть и хорошая новость, – добавил он, глядя на Артура. – Раз тыне друг Имса, обойдется тебе это все в два раза дешевле.  
– Обойдусь,– бросил Артур.  
– Советую согласиться, – вдруг прошептал ему на ухо, подошедший Имс. – Он дерет втридорога. 

Артур внимательно на него посмотрел, и Имс покивал для убедительности.

– Хотя-я, – протянул он задумчиво. – Ладно, должны же у меня быть какие-то бонусы от постоянного общения с этим недоразумением.

Нэш заинтересованно свернул глазами и ехидно улыбнулся:

– Триста баксов.  
– Сто пятьдесят и ни центом больше, – Артур дернул уголком рта. – Я прекрасно знаю цену расходников на свой ноут.  
– Двести восемьдесят, – продолжал торговаться Нэш.  
– Так не пойдет, – мотнул головой Артур. – Давай сюда ноут и жди сам видеокарту из Вашингтона или где ты там ее заказал. Я найду другого мастера.  
– Ближайший в тридцати милях отсюда, – хмыкнул Нэш, но ехидства в его улыбке поубавилась, да и вообще он как-то сник.  
– Ставлю двадцатку, что даже с учетом стоимости бензина ремонт обойдется дешевле, чем твой грабеж, – серьезно сказал Артур.  
– Ладно, двести, – вздохнул Нэш.  
– Сто шестьдесят и по рукам, – Артур даже протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.  
– По рукам, – нехотя согласился Нэш, протягивая свою.

 

– А ты умеешь торговаться, надо же, – Имс похлопал его по плечу и уже бросил на асфальт скейт, намереваясь куда-то укатить.  
– Я много чего умею, – ответил Артур. – Садись в машину.  
– Снова подвезешь меня домой? Нам сегодня не по пути, – белозубо улыбнулся Имс.  
– В библиотеку, – возразил Артур и пояснил, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Имса: – Там тоже стоят компьютеры, а нам на завтра нужно написать эссе по английской литературе.  
– Ты непробиваемый, да? – Артур проигнорировал эту реплику и испытующе смотрел на Имса. – Давай тогда уже домой. У меня есть комп, представляешь?   
– Так страшно, что кто-то увидит тебя за учебниками? – усмехнулся Артур. – Боишься испортить свою репутацию?  
– Боюсь быть съеденным грибком или той живностью, которая живет в клавиатуре библиотечных компьютеров. Ими сто лет никто не пользовался, – ответил Имс, усаживаясь на переднее сидение. – А дашь порулить?  
– Ты еще не заработал, – серьезно ответил Артур. – Вот получишь пятерку по тесту, тогда и дам прокатиться.  
– Нет, я явно переоценил твое чувство юмора, – пробурчал Имс, пристегиваясь под суровым взглядом Артура.

До особняка ехали молча. Артур старался смотреть только на дорогу, а Имс уткнулся в телефон. При этом ощущение спокойствия и правильности происходящего было неожиданно приятным. То есть не то, что Артур снова вез этого засранца домой, было правильным, а вообще его присутствие в машине. Рядом. Это было странное и новое чувство, но Артур определенно был не против испытать его снова.   
Дом оказался на самом деле огромным. Артур даже не предполагал, что это будет самый настоящий особняк – в прошлый раз он видел его только издали. Он припарковал машину недалеко от входа и пошел за Имсом, который уверенной походкой направился к задней двери.

– Привет, Марта. Отец дома? – войдя в кухню, спросил он у невысокой стройной женщины.  
– В это время? Мистер Имс появляется только к ужину, мистер Имс, – ответила та, оборачиваясь от плиты.  
– Просто Имс, мистер – это папа, – улыбнулся он, проходя вглубь дома.  
– Добрый день, – поздоровался Артур.  
– Добрый день, мистер…? – женщина вопросительно подняла бровь, ожидая услышать ответ.  
– Артур, – представился он. – И можно тоже без «мистера».  
– Идем, а то она сейчас выйдет из шокового состояния и начнет нас кормить, – предупредил Имс и потянул Артура за рукав джемпера.  
– Марта – ваша экономка? – подумав, спросил Артур, поднимаясь вслед за Имсом на второй этаж.  
– Марта – наше все, – отозвался тот. – Она у нас работает лет десять, наверное. Я ее вижу чаще, чем родителей.  
– Грустно, наверное, – неуверенно сказал Артур. 

Имс на секунду задумался, легкомысленно пожал плечами:

– Не знаю. Я привык. Прошу! – и махнул рукой, открывая дверь своей комнаты.

Пока они шли, Артуру представилась спальня из старого фильма с Маколеем Калкиным, кажется, он назывался «Богатенький Ричи». Он ожидал увидеть большую комнату, обставленную всякой техникой и дорогой мебелью, панорамное окно и здоровенные экраны на стенах. На самом же деле комната Имса мало чем отличалась от его собственной: кровать в углу, письменный стол у стены напротив, пара книжных полок и встроенный шкаф. Впрочем, кое в чем ожидания Артура оправдались: огромное окно в пол открывало вид на зеленую долину с небольшим озерцом.

– Круто, да? – довольно спросил Имс, заметив ошеломление Артура.  
– Ага, – машинально отозвался он, подходя ближе.  
– И это не все, – Имс отдернул штору, и за ней обнаружился небольшой уютный балкон, почти все пространство которого занимало широкое кресло. 

Артур, наконец, справился с лицом и сухо ответил:

– Не впечатлил. Вот если бы ты там книги читал, а не курил, глядя на закат, я бы удивился.

Имс, только что улыбавшийся почти искренне, мгновенно скис и нахмурился.

– Ладно, не виды рассматривать пришли. Что там нам задали? Давай быстрее с этим покончим, и ты отсюда свалишь.  
– Эссе по литературе, два параграфа по физике, новая тема по алгебре и реферат по истории.  
– Что? Это все на завтра? – Имс округлил глаза и приоткрыл рот от удивления.  
– Ты вообще свое расписание не знаешь, что ли? – покачал головой Артур, выкладывая на стол учебники и блокнот. – Я включу? – он указал на стоящий рядом ноутбук.  
– Валяй, – махнул рукой Имс, падая на кровать. Вид у него был, как у обреченного на казнь. Он с тоской посмотрел на поставленный у стены скейт, перевел взгляд на Артура и снова откинулся на подушку.  
– О, новая модель, – одобрительно сказал Артур, поднимая крышку ноутбука.  
– Бонусы от отца-богача, – равнодушно ответил Имс. – Когда он хочет проявить заботу, дарит что-то охрененно дорогое.  
– А мама? – Артур тут же прикусил язык, но было поздно. Объективно он не имел никакого права лезть в душу Имсу, но любопытство пересилило.  
– Шмотки, – коротко ответил Имс. – Она и сейчас на гастролях где-то в Европе. Вернется, а в багаже на один чемодан больше.   
– Ясно, – кивнул Артур, смущенный таким откровением. – С чего начнем?  
– Да без разницы, – снова отмахнулся Имс, нехотя поднимаясь с кровати.   
– Тогда с алгебры, – деловито ответил Артур. – Доставай ручку и тетрадь, будем вместе разбирать новую тему.

Артуру не доводилось делать домашние задания с кем-то в паре. Обычно наличие партнера означало лабораторную в классе или совместный проект, который все равно делался в школе. Занятие с Имсом были его первым опытом. С ним вообще многое было впервые.

– …Нет, ты не понимаешь! – упрямился Артур. – Во время Гражданской войны были достигнуты договоренности и выработаны постулаты, на которых стоит все наше общество!  
– Очень даже понимаю, – кивал ему в ответ Имс. – Но какой ценой? Ты видел эти цифры? Число жертв – огромно!  
– Во Второй мировой эти цифры гораздо больше, – возразил Артур.  
– Там и проблема была масштабнее, – не унимался Имс. Спорить с ним было увлекательно. Он с энтузиазмом и запалом велся на любые провокации, с жаром доказывая свою правоту. Иногда ему не хватало фактов или знания каких-то деталей, но в целом – он был отличным собеседником.  
– Мы отошли от темы, – мягко заметил Артур.  
– Вам пора сделать перерыв, – в комнату без стука вошла Марта, держа в руках небольшой поднос с бутербродами и двумя стаканами сока. – Я подумала, что вы проголодались.  
– Спасибо, Марта, – улыбнулся Имс, глядя, как она расставляет тарелки на столе. – Хорошая идея.  
Артуру было неловко – ему никогда не прислуживали. Официанты в ресторане или кафе не в счет.   
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он и взялся за бутерброд.  
– И все-таки, таких потерь можно было бы избежать, если бы… – продолжи Имс, откусив здоровенный кусок от своего сэндвича.  
– Не говори с набитым ртом, – сделал ему замечание Артур. – Я все равно ни слова не понимаю.

Имс возмущенно сузил глаза, но продолжил жевать молча.

– Так ты серьезно решил поступать в один из этих университетов для снобов? – неожиданно спросил он, сделав глоток сока. – Станешь носить костюмы-тройки, начищенные до блеска узкие туфли и серебристый кейс?   
– Такой у меня план, – кивнул Артур, вонзаясь зубами в кусок ветчины с сыром. Он уже прикидывал, что ответит на очередное «ты зануда, это в твоем стиле», но Имс удивил его:  
– Зачем тебе это? – спросил он.  
– В смысле? – не понял Артур. Ответ казался ему очевидным, это же просто как дважды два.  
– Быть бизнесменом с Уолл-Стрит, значит добровольно поставить крест на своей молодости. Каждый день одно и то же: рейтинги, индексы, сделки, встречи, контракты, обсуждения. Сплошное однообразие. Ты, конечно, зануда, но не дурак. Зачем добровольно запирать себя в клетке? – пояснил Имс.  
– Успешная карьера – это не клетка, а множество новых возможностей, – возразил Артур.  
– Говоришь, как опытный пиарщик, а сам-то веришь в это? – хмыкнул Имс. – Слова красивые, но лживые. Мой отец живет в этой глуши только потому, что ему нужна видимость скромного бизнесмена, которому не чужды интересы народа. Он баллотируется в сенат. Все мое детство я видел его от силы пару раз в год, все остальное время он проводил в своем офисе в Нью-Йорке.   
– К чему ты клонишь, Имс? – напрягся Артур.  
– У всякой медали есть вторая сторона, а у успеха – цена, – Имс посмотрел на него очень внимательно. – Все твои новые возможности – это очередная клетка, только размером побольше.   
– То есть ты считаешь, что я не подхожу для такой жизни? – сделал вывод Артур.  
– Определенно, – согласно кивнул Имс. – У тебя глаза загораются, когда ты о чем-то увлеченно рассказываешь. Уйдешь в бизнес – и этот огонь погаснет.  
– А тебе не все равно? – огрызнулся Артур. Это странное высказывание, то ли комплимент, то ли замечание, неожиданно взвинтили его. Кто этот Имс вообще такой, чтобы ставить под сомнение его идеальный план на будущие десять лет? Артур уже в красках представлял себе, как отучится в Колумбийском или Принстонском университете, пройдет стажировку и откроет свою собственную брокерскую контору. И к тридцати годам будет спокойно попивать мохито где-то на островах. И вот перед ним сидел Имс, который бессовестно рушил все это великолепие.

– Все равно, – пожал плечами тот, но равнодушие в его голосе показалось Артуру фальшивым. – Просто мысли вслух. Что там еще осталось? – тут же сменил он тему.

Артур шумно выдохнул и вернулся к учебнику. История была последней, и за окном уже темнело, но реферат еще нужно было набрать. Причем обоим, и Артур намеревался дождаться, когда Имс закончит. Как еще он убедится, что тот все сделал?

Позже, уже в кровати, Артур обдумывал слова Имса об обратной стороне медали. Он действительно никогда не задумывался над тем, чем ему предстоит пожертвовать ради стремительной карьеры, которую он себе уже успел вообразить. При близком же рассмотрении оказалось, что жертв не так много: отец все время на службе, мать вся в преподавании и разъездах по стране, друзья… Их он так и не смог завести, стараясь не привязываться к людям. Новые переезды, новые разочарования, так зачем же ранить себя самостоятельно, если с этим отлично справляются обстоятельства? Но почему-то пламенная речь Имса никак не шла из головы. Казалось, ему удалось посеять зерна сомнений в мыслях Артура.

– Чертов Имс! Нигде покоя от него нет, – пробурчал Артур, переворачиваясь на другой бок.

~ * ~

На следующей день Имс сам подошел к его машине перед началом занятий, сверился с расписанием и не пропустил ни одного урока. Последним у него была физкультура и, боясь, что тот снова сбежит, Артур сидел на трибуне, наблюдая за игрой. Футбол никогда не был его любимым видом спорта, но теперь по полю носился Имс, и это определенно подогревало интерес. Тренер раздавал советы и ругался, если его не слушали, собирал всех в круг, объяснял новую схему, которую нужно было отработать, и все начиналось опять: крики, ругань и общий сбор. Игроки менялись местами, бегали от ворот к воротам, но Артур всегда безошибочно находил светлую макушку Имса. От интенсивной тренировки на его щеках проступили красные пятна, и сам он изрядно взмок – футболка прилипала к широкой спине. 

Когда тренер дал финальный свисток и скомандовал всем отправляться в раздевалку, Артур закинул в сумку так ни разу не открытую книгу и встал со скамьи. Имс подбежал к нему, и, едва переводя дыхание, спросил:

– Мне минут двадцать надо, чтобы себя в порядок привести. Подождешь или со мной пойдешь, на случай, если я сбегу?  
– Я буду в машине, – скрипнул зубами Артур. – Дорогу на стоянку знаешь.

Имс шало улыбнулся и заторопился к зданию школы. Тренер окинул взглядом поле, проверил, не оставил ли кто из учеников свои вещи или спортинвентарь, и отправился следом.

 

– Ты напрасно не пошел со мной, – сообщил Артуру Имс, усаживаясь на переднее сиденье. – Парни очень хотели с тобой познакомиться.  
– Да ну? – картинно поднял брови Артур, пристегивая ремень безопасности.  
– Ага, всю тренировку спрашивали, что за влюбленная Офелия ожидает меня после занятий, – Имс широко улыбался и внимательно следил за реакцией Артура.  
– А я думал, им интересно, кто искупал тебя в фонтане и скрутил в бараний рог пару дней назад, – ровно отозвался он.  
– У тебя поразительный талант портить настроение, – огрызнулся Имс.  
– Он у нас общий, – в тон ему ответил Артур и покатил по уже привычному маршруту.  
– Кстати, где ты научился этим кунг-фу штучкам? – спросил Имс, помолчав.  
– Бонусы от папы-военного, – хмыкнул Артур.

 

– Ты классно объясняешь сложные вещи, – похвалил его Имс два часа спустя, когда они закончили выполнять упражнения по алгебре.   
– А ты способный ученик, когда не отвлекаешься и не строишь из себя придурка, – вернул ему комплимент Артур. – Зачем тебе это? – повторил он его же вопрос.  
– Что именно? – моргнул Имс.  
– Строить из себя клоуна и обезьянничать, – коротко объяснил Артур.  
– А если я такой и есть? – сощурился тот.  
– То ты лжешь сам себе, – пожал плечами Артур. – Я вижу перед собой умного, интересного парня, который из кожи вон лезет, чтобы доказать обратное. И я никак не пойму зачем.  
– Сними розовые очки, – Имс попытался перевести все в шутку.  
– Как скажешь, – серьезно ответил Артур после недолгого молчания. Он не хотел, чтобы Имс лез в его планы и сам не имел права лезть в жизнь Имса. Кто знал, что было у того на уме? 

Наверное, стоило подумать об этом раньше, потому что в этот момент Имс молниеносным движением приблизился к Артуру, обхватил ладонью его затылок, и, притянув к себе, впился в губы поцелуем. Артур уже не раз ловил себя на мысли, или, скорее, желании, попробовать пухлые губы Имса на вкус. Ему хотелось провести по ним кончиком пальца, повторить движение языком и всосать губу в рот. Но Имс был подобен урагану: видимо, опасаясь, что Артур его оттолкнет, он жадно целовал его, размыкая губы языком и проникая внутрь. Артур ответил на ласку и положил руку на шею Имса.  
Оторвавшись от него, Имс вдруг спросил:

– Интересно, а папа-военный знает, что его сын не совсем натурал?  
– Если ты намерен меня этим шантажировать, то ничего не выйдет: я все про себя выяснил еще в пятнадцать, – переводя дыхание, ответил Артур. Взгляд Имса скользил по его лицу, то и дело останавливаясь на губах. Рук друг с друга они так и не убрали. – А если ты хочешь повторить, то я не против.

В глазах Имса блеснули искорки, и Артур наконец исполнил свое желание, очертив языком контур губ Имса и медленно проникая внутрь. Сладкий, долгий поцелуй кружил голову и разгонял по венам кровь.

– И то, что мне нравится с тобой целоваться, не отменяет моего плана завалить тебя уроками, – добавил Артур, сползая со стула на пол вслед за Имсом.  
– Да заткнись ты уже, – беззлобно ответил тот, прижимая его к себе.

~ * ~

Имс оказался умелым манипулятором. И очень жадным. За каждое правильно выполненное задание он буквально требовал поцелуй. Если же Артур отказывался, он намеренно саботировал их совместные занятия: задавал глупые вопросы, переспрашивал, яростно спорил – словом, постоянно отвлекал от дела. Дошло до того, что на школьной лабораторной он вообще ничего не сделал, даже не записал готовые результаты в свой лист и сдал его пустым.

Артур злился, у него в глазах темнело от гнева, но на такую явную провокацию не поддавался. Целых два дня. Во-первых, проваленная лабораторная отразилась на них обоих – директор, узнав об этом, оставил их после уроков убирать школьную территорию со словами: «Если вы не можете работать головой, поработайте руками». Имс тоже был недоволен таким решением, но, плотно сжав губы, накалывал мусор на тонкий прут и отправлял его в пакет. Во-вторых, целоваться с Имсом было очень приятно. Больше, чем приятно. Кажется, в женских романах о таком писали «подгибаются коленки» и «кружится голова». Если бы он не ощутил этого на себе, ни за что не поверил бы, что такое вообще возможно. В какой-то момент у Артура даже мелькнула мысль, что он влюбился. Не с первого взгляда, и даже не со второго, но все же что-то определенно похожее теплилось внутри и разливалось по всему телу, стоило вспомнить горячий взгляд и мягкие губы Имса. Артур списал все на возраст: буйство гормонов и все такое. Но это объяснение не выдержало проверки на прочность: когда Имс шел по коридору, мягко приобняв за талию одну из чирлидерш, Артура едва не разорвало в клочья от ярости. Это не гормоны хотели немедленно подойти и врезать Имсу по морде. Это не гормоны требовали схватить его за руку, вжать в ближайшую вертикальную поверхность и жарко поцеловать при всех, будто ставя печать «Мое!». И это совсем не из-за гормонов сердце сжималось в груди при мысли, что для Имса это все было игрой.

В тот день Артур впервые отдрочил Имсу. Их поцелуи становились все горячее, и, вжимаясь друг в друга, трудно не почувствовать крепкий стояк в штанах. Обычно они отстранялись друг от друга и медленно переводили дыхание, когда доходили до предела. Имс пару раз сбегал из комнаты, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, куда. Но в тот раз Артур не дал ему уйти, повалил обратно на кровать, провел рукой по груди и, опасаясь, что передумает сам, скользнул ладонью на его ширинку. Чтобы Имс не возражал, он заткнул его поцелуем, но вместо возражений услышал – или скорее проглотил – его стон. Имс вжался в его ладонь, заерзал и до боли сжал ягодицы Артура, прижимая к себе еще сильнее.

– Артур, – выдохнул он, отрываясь от его губ, и очертил губами дорожку от шеи к ключице короткими поцелуями-укусами. Артура вело, горячее сильное тело под ним оказалось невероятно податливым. В какой-то момент он даже испугался собственной власти и жадности: Имс позволял ему все, не перехватывал инициативу, лишь горячо и неразборчиво шептал что-то в шею. Ему удалось раздернуть молнию и просунуть руку в боксеры Имса. В ладони скользил твердый пульсирующий член, и Артур сжимал его чуть сильнее, ведя кулаком вверх, и чуть ослаблял хватку, двигаясь вниз. Имса тоже словно лихорадило, он сжимал Артура, пытался вытащить из брюк его рубашку, целовал шею и ключицы, подбородок, тыкался в губы и снова спускался ниже. Он то откидывался назад и выгибался, становясь на лопатки, стараясь втолкнуться в руку Артура, то вдруг снова прижимал его к себе, лихорадочно пытаясь раздеть. 

На сухую получалось не очень хорошо: движения были рваные и беспорядочные. Артур в принципе представлял, каким пошлым будет этот жест, но не смогу придумать ничего другого – спросить или тем более отстраниться и самому заняться поиском какой-то смазки было совершенно немыслимо в тот момент. Поэтому он быстро поднес ладонь к лицу и широко лизнул ее, смачивая своей слюной, чтобы уже в следующую минуту обхватить ею оставленный без внимания член. Имса подбросило на кровати, он вцепился в плечи Артура и перевернулся, опрокидывая его на спину. Жадно толкаясь в его кулак, Имс кончил, впившись зубами в основание шеи Артура. Он рухнул сверху, тяжело дыша, погладил его по лицу и уронил голову на плечо.

– Охрененно, – прошептал он пару минут спустя, когда смог успокоить дыхание. 

Они лежали, так и не сменив позы: Артур на спине и с широко разведенными ногами, и Имс – сверху, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Артур запустил ладонь во взмокшие волосы Имса и мягко перебирал их, массируя макушку кончиками пальцев. Было тепло, хорошо и спокойно, совершенно не хотелось шевелиться. Но на одежде уже подсыхала сперма, которой они оба были заляпаны, и мокрое пятно в трусах причиняло дискомфорт. Когда Имс перевернул их, на секунду показалось, что он его трахнет или уже это делает, и одной этой мысли Артуру оказалось достаточно, чтобы кончить. И если руку можно было обтереть о покрывало, то с остальным нужно было срочно что-то делать.

– Ты невероятный, знаешь? – прошептал Имс.   
– Ты тоже ничего, – хмыкнул Артур. За свое поведение было стыдно. И хотя это чувство сейчас только слегка омывало его внутри, придавая пикантный привкус их приключению, оно же гнало его прочь от Имса. Нужно было подумать, побыть наедине с собой, понять, что с ним происходит. Или принять, потому что ответ уже подсвечивался неоновыми огнями где-то на периферии сознания.  
– Бука, – Имс чмокул его в щеку, тяжело поднимаясь. Он заглянул ему в глаза, широко и открыто улыбнулся. – Но с тобой все равно классно.   
– Вставай уже, а то склеимся, – Артур попытался придать голосу шутливый тон, но получилось плохо: взгляд Имса тут же поблек, он резко поднялся и подал ему руку. – Не злись, – попросил Артур, обнимая его.

Имс отдернулся, но Артур удержал: 

– Не злись, – повторил он. – И не психуй.   
– Ты жалеешь, – уверенно сказал Имс, хмурясь.  
– Нет, – также твердо ответил ему Артур. – Дело не в этом.  
– А в чем? – Имс больше не вырывался, но и в руках будто окаменел.

Артур вздохнул и опустил глаза. Как сказать ему? Как объяснить, что игра оказалась не игрой, если сам еще не до конца в это веришь?

– Если ты сейчас скажешь, что дело в тебе, – пробурчал Имс, – я тебе врежу.  
– У тебя не получится, – хмыкнул Артур и тут же перехватил летящий ему в лицо кулак, блокировал вторую руку и перехватил Имса за запястья, опуская его руку вниз и вжимаясь в него всем собой. – Я расскажу тебе. Обещаю, – сказал он четко. – Но позже. 

Он провел губами по кромке губ Имса и тот разомкнул их, отвечая на немую просьбу. Поцелуй получился медленный, томительный и ласковый.

~ * ~

Артур лежал в постели и водил по губам кончиками пальцев, то и дело улыбаясь. Он вспоминал, как они с Имсом дурачились, пока мыли машину около его гаража. 

Когда Имс спросил, какие у них планы на субботу – именно у них – Артур даже немного занервничал. Одно дело – будний день, когда недостатка в занятиях у них нет, совсем другое – уик-энд. Артур не мог привязать Имса к дереву или посадить на цепь в его здоровенном саду, чтобы не влип в очередную проблему. Поэтому просто ответил:

– Я беру тебя в рабство. Будешь драить мою машину до блеска.  
– Только не заставляй меня надевать костюм принцессы Леи, – улыбнулся Имс. – Боюсь, мои ноги не будут так хорошо смотреться в этой юбочке с прорезями.  
– Твои ноги отлично смотрятся в шортах, – вдруг ляпнул Артур и тут же прикусил язык.  
– О, это был комплимент моим коленям, которые ты видел, пока я гонял по полю? – Имс даже развернулся к нему.

Артур сильнее вцепился в руль, сжал губы и даже нахмурился, всем видом показывая, что продолжать этот нелепый флирт не намерен.

– Да ладно, Артур, я вот дурею от твоих ключиц, – признался Имс. – Когда они виднеются в вырезе твоей рубашки, мне так и хочется прикоснуться к ним губами, провести языком… – Имс потянул руку к колену Артура.  
– Держи руки при себе, пока я за рулем, – предупредил Артур. Он почувствовал, как разом вспыхнуло лицо, наверняка и пятнами пошло – и в зеркало заднего вида смотреть не надо.   
– А после, значит, можно? – мурлыкнул Имс, но руку все же убрал.  
– Можно.  
– Я запомню, – хрипло сказал Имс и снова сел прямо, плохо скрывая улыбку.

 

За ту неделю, что они провели вместе, практически не разлучаясь, Имс так ни разу и не был у Артура. Ноутбук был по-прежнему в ремонте, а заниматься без него было решительно невозможно. Ну, это было отличное оправдание на три дня, а дальше стало просто плевать. Всю дорогу до своего дома Артур гадал, какой будет его реакция: все-таки обычный коттедж – это не здоровенный особняк. 

– Ты здесь живешь? – спросил Имс удивленно, и Артур мысленно вздохнул. – Круто! А твоя комната тоже наверху или ты поселился поближе к гаражу? Я бы с такой тачкой даже ночью не расставался, – пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Артура.  
– Комната наверху, вон окно, – он ткнул пальцем в большую белую фрамугу.  
– Почти панорамное, – одобрительно кивнул Имс. – У тебя там есть подоконничек для чтения с мягкими подушками? – он широко улыбнулся.  
– Зайдешь и узнаешь, – вернул улыбку Артур. Имс шутил, и это было лучшее средство для снятия стресса. Ну, ладно, второе лучшее средство для снятия стресса. – Пойдем. Я поищу тебе какую-нибудь майку. В этом, – он указал на белоснежную футболку с принтом Губки Боба, которая была на Имсе, – машины не моют.  
– Да? – Имс картинно вздернул брови. – А так? – и он стащил футболку через голову, оставаясь лишь в широких темно-синих шортах.   
– Позер, – фыркнул Артур. Сам он с утра надел черную безрукавку и такие же черные шорты, обрезанные со старых джинсов.  
– Я? – Имс подошел к нему и притянул к себе за талию. – Это ты не видел свою задницу в узких школьных брюках, джинсах и вот этих шортах.  
– Имс, усмири свои гормоны, – прошептал Артур, почувствовав подтверждение того, что его задница выглядит хорошо.  
– А если это не гормоны?

Артур замер, оцепенел просто. Он сам так и не смог понять, что именно испытывает к Имсу, опасаясь называть это тем самым словом. Прагматичный и рациональный Артур никак не мог признать, что и ему не чужды такие простые и радостные эмоции. А ведь именно радостью его захлестывало всякий раз, как он видел Имса, прикасался к нему, целовал…

– То нам все равно нужно мыть машину, – сконфуженно пробормотал Артур. Они оба еще не были готовы к признаниям.

Имс постоянно брызгался, поливая Артура из шланга. Выдавливал ему на волосы пену, опрокидывал на голову полное ведро холодной воды и беспрерывно смеялся. Казалось, моют они друг друга, а не машину. Но через какие-то четыре часа, додж действительно сиял начищенными боками.

 

– В душ. Немедленно, – скомандовал Артур, глядя на покрытого мурашками Имса, – тебе согреться надо, у тебя губы совсем синие. И Марта меня убьет, если ты заболеешь. Она говорила, какой ты капризный с температурой.  
– Зато очень горячий, – возразил Имс, поднимаясь вслед за Артуром на второй этаж.   
– Ванная там, полотенце в шкафу возьмешь, – отрывисто сказал он, указывая на белую дверь в конце коридора. Ему отчаянно нужно было уединиться, и он торопился сделать это в своей комнате.  
– Э, нет, дорогуша, – раскусил его Имс. – Ты пойдешь со мной. Греть будешь, – улыбнулся он в шею Артура, приникая губами к ключице.  
– Там тесно.  
– Поместимся, – настаивал Имс, ведя языком по тонкой коже за ухом.  
– Ла-ах-дно, – прерывисто вздохнул Артур, сдавшись, и сам потащил Имса в душ.

Имс и без всякой температуры был горячим и жарким. И теперь он напоминал расплавленную лаву. Его руки были везде: гладили по плечам, стискивали ягодицы, пощипывали быстро нагревающуюся кожу. Имс вообще был как стихийное бедствие – совершенно невозможно сопротивляться его напору. Он мягко водил губами по лицу, целовал его, проникая языком глубоко в рот, прижимал к себе и терся возбужденным членом о бедро. Раскрытыми ладонями медленно спускался к его груди, оглаживая плечи и лопатки, переплетая их пальцы. Когда он втянул в рот его сосок, Артур запрокинул голову в немом вскрике и едва не захлебнулся: сверху лились струи горячей воды. Закрутив кран, он уставился на Имса, который продолжал свой путь вниз, рисуя языком дорожку на влажном животе Артура. 

– Я тебе кое-что должен, – с улыбкой сказал Имс, поднимая на него взгляд. – Один крышесносный оргазм.

Артур даже ответить ничего не успел, а Имс уже обхватил его член рукой и аккуратно обвел головку языком. И крыша уже начинала ехать. Не то чтобы Артуру никогда не делали минет– в прошлом году у него было пару девчонок, которые были не прочь, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что вытворял Имс. Он медленно водил рукой по члену, то обнажая, то снова скрывая головку, погружал ее в рот, мягко посасывая и обводя языком, и снова выпускал, позволяя скрыться под тонкой кожицей. Это была сущая пытка. Артур скреб ладонью по мокрой кафельной стене, второй пытался схватить Имса за волосы, но те, влажные и короткие, постоянно выскальзывали. Наконец, Имс сжалился: взял в рот поглубже, активнее заработал рукой и даже щеки втянул.

– Имс, черт, И-имс, – протяжно прошептал Артур. – Я сейчас…– предупредил он.

Имс понятливо выпустил член изо рта и позволил кончить себе на плечо, продолжая ласкать его ладонью. Пока Артур приходил в себя, Имс выпрямился и вжался в него всем телом – кажется, ему хватило всего несколько движений, чтобы догнать.

– Эван, – выдохнул он ему в ухо.  
– Что?   
– Меня зовут Эван. Дурацкое имя, знаю, – смущенно повторил Имс. Сейчас он был необычайно искренним. Открытым.  
– Мне нравится, – улыбнулся Артур, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Но я все равно буду называть тебя Имс.  
– Называй.

Комнату Артура Имс все-таки оценил. Когда они вылезли из душа, шутливо толкаясь и целуясь, Имс безошибочно определил, за какой дверью его спальня. А, открыв, сказал коротко: 

– Я так и думал, – и потащил Артура на постель. – Полки с книгами, удобный стол, стул и большая кровать. Ничего лишнего и все вещи на своих местах. Не разочаровывай меня, скажи, что в этой идеальной комнате где-то валяется грязный носок или твоя потная футболка после утренней пробежки? – почти взмолился он.  
– Прямо у тебя за спиной, – усмехнулся Артур. Он действительно не бросил в корзину с грязным бельем свою утреннюю серую футболку.  
– Да! – Имс победно поднял кулак вверх. – Вот такие вещи делают тебя настоящим, – уверенно сказал он.  
– Серьезно? – улыбнулся Артур. – А я думал, такие, – и поцеловал Имса, повалив его на кровать.

 

И вот он лежал в той же постели, где еще позавчера они с Имсом валялись вдвоем, совершенно голые и, кажется, счастливые. И думал не о надвигающейся проверочной контрольной по нудной истории, а о том, какие яркие, оказывается, у Имса глаза, и как они светятся, когда он смотрит на Артура. Надеяться, догадываться, что именно вызывает это свечение, было неожиданно приятно.

~ * ~

Это было ужасно неприятное дежавю, с той лишь разницей, что в этот раз Имс предупредил его, что поедет к Нэшу сразу после занятий. У Артура был факультатив, и в прошлый раз Имс ждал его около машины. Что же тому понадобилось так срочно, что он помчался на скейте? Артура не отпускало плохое предчувствие. Так обычно зудело под ребрами перед тем, как отец получал новое назначение – ничего хорошего ему это не приносило.

– … Послушай, я все расшифровал, на это потребовалось больше времени, но и ты скачал почти терабайт! – возмущался Нэш.  
– Ты сам дал мне этот взломщик, там не было инструкции, как выбрать необходимое, – проворчал Имс, шурша чем-то.

Подслушивать их разговоры стало почти традицией. Стоп. Расшифровал? Взломщик? Терабайт!? Да он всю школьную базу выкачал что ли?

– Кхм, – Артур попытался дать понять, что он тоже в мастерской. В который раз он подумал о звонке на стойке, или колокольчике на двери.   
– О, Артур! – радостно приветствовал его Нэш из-за стеллажа. – Твой ноут тебя уже заждался.   
– И почему тогда ты не позвонил? – удивился Артур.  
– Я сказал Имсу еще на прошлой неделе, – возмутился Нэш, тыкая в него пальцем. – Он клялся, что все тебе передал, но у тебя нет времени его забрать.  
– Что? – Имс старался держаться подальше Артура, обходя его по дуге. – Мы… ты действительно был занят!  
– Потом поговорим, – процедил Артур. – Давай ноут.

Нэш послушно принес искомое и с интересом покосился сначала на Артура, потом на Имса. Хмыкнул и как-то гаденько улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, – буркнул ему Артур. – Идешь? – кивнул он Имсу.  
– Да, – Имс торопливо открыл дверь и вышел первым. 

 

– И зачем? – только и спросил Артур, когда они сели в машину.  
– Что «зачем»? – притворился Имс, оттягивая неизбежное.  
– Имс, – едва не прорычал Артур. – Я не выношу вранья.   
– Слушай, если бы ноут был у тебя еще на прошлой неделе, у тебя бы не было поводов заезжать ко мне после уроков. Мы сидели бы где-то около школы на траве или в библиотеке, или еще каком-то скучном месте… – торопливо оправдывался тот.  
– Не предназначенном для поцелуев и приставаний, да? – вскинул бровь Артур, и Имс замолк. – То есть, на людях ты бы ко мне не полез? – почему-то это неожиданное открытие паровым катком прошлось по самолюбию.  
– Полез бы, – горячо заверил его Имс, но тут же стушевался под строгим взглядом Артура. – Ну, может, не так быстро. Не знаю я, – раздраженно добавил он.  
– Ясно, – Артур сжал зубы и постарался успокоиться. Значит, все-таки игра. Имс почти две недели с ним просто играл. Проверял на прочность.   
– Ни черта тебе не ясно! – вдруг взорвался Имс. – Я с тобой подольше побыть хотел! Потому что как только в твоей идеальной вселенной все наладится, тебя и след простынет. Зачем тебе, такому правильному мальчику из «Лиги Плюща», такой неправильный я?

Артур ударил по тормозам, вцепился в руль, сделал глубокий вдох и… вышел из машины, громко хлопнув дверцей, впервые позволив себе такое обращение с обожаемой тачкой. Имс сидел на сидении, вжавшись в спинку, и осторожно наблюдал за ним. Артур кипел, внутри взрывался гейзер, полный возмущений и невысказанных обвинений. Хотелось вытащить Имса из машины за шкирку как нашкодившего котенка. Надавать ему по морде за то, что только что сказал. За то, что вообще такое предположил. И за это его «не знаю». Он не знает, зато Артур уверен – игре пришел конец.

– Выметайся, – рыкнул он, открывая дверь со стороны Имса. – Быстро.  
– Артур…  
– Выметайся, или я тебя вышвырну сам, – Артура трясло от злости.  
– Успокойся, тебе вообще нельзя за руль в таком состоянии, – Имс все же послушался и отстегнул ремень безопасности, намереваясь встать.  
– Не твое дело, что мне можно, а что нельзя. Как ты сказал? Как только в моей идеальной вселенной все наладится? Считай, все стало на свои места. Адью, – Артур бросил Имсу в руки его рюкзак с заднего сидения и сел за руль.  
– Артур! – крикнул Имс ему вслед, но он выжал педаль газа на максимум и уже мчался по дороге, убираясь прочь. Желательно, как можно дальше.

 

Позже, глубокой ночью подъезжая к дому, Артур думал: то, что он не разбился на трассе – настоящее чудо. Наверное, где-то у него есть ангел-хранитель, и после сегодняшнего – совершенно седой. 

Думать об Имсе не хотелось, но мысли сами возвращали к их последнему разговору. Вспоминался взгляд Имса. И вот он был гораздо красноречивее, чем сам Имс. Он сожалел. Правда, было непонятно, о чем именно: о том, что его игра вскрылась, или, что это случилось так рано? Где-то на задворках сознания с назойливостью мухи дребезжала мысль, что Имс совсем не это имел в виду, что им нужно все выяснить. Высказаться. Но Артур гнал ее подальше. Никаких разговоров сверх меры, только школьные уроки и домашние задания. Думать о том, как завтра сидеть с Имсом рядом на лабораторной, было мучительно. Еще сегодня утром он чувствовал прикосновение его горячего бедра к своему и думал, что теперь его очередь попробовать на вкус член. 

Несколько часов спустя мир рухнул.

 

Вопреки опасению Артура – и тайному желанию – Имс на уроках не появился. Он видел, как того привез водитель, он привычно помахал ему рукой, но как только машина скрылась за поворотом, прыгнул на скейт и укатил в другую сторону. Артур даже хотел его окликнуть, но прикусил язык – будто ему больше всех надо. Однако к концу дня он весь извелся, гадая, где носит Имса. Пару раз он бросал вопросительные взгляды на Юсуфа, но тот только пожимал плечами, отрицательно мотая головой. 

После уроков Артур еще раз обошел школу: спортивный зал и площадка, столовая и здоровенный холл около библиотеки – Имса нигде не было. И он уже порывался набрать номер Нэша, или даже прокатиться по центру, высматривая белую футболку и яркий скейт, но, сев в машину, разозлился. Какого черта? Почему он должен бегать за Имсом? Все перепуталось: это Имсу неплохо бы сейчас дожидаться его около машины с какой-то глупой придуманной речью, объяснениями, или что там он собирался сказать. 

Но и сразу поехать домой он не смог. Сделал кольцо по кварталу, и сам не заметил, как очутился около ворот особняка Имса. И что делать? Зайти? Или позвонить для начала? Узнать у Марты, не появлялся ли он дома? Артур вздохнул и все-таки покатил к себе. Повезет, если директор не узнает о сегодняшнем и не впаяет им какого-то наказания. И если Имсу на это плевать, то Артур точно не собирался превращать последний год в каторгу. Хотя влюбляться он тоже не собирался, тем более, в такого оболтуса как Имс. Да еще и практически с первого взгляда! Глупость какая.

 

Уснуть так и не удалось. Артур провел ночь в раздумьях, пытаясь понять, как поступить правильно. К завтраку он спустился в твердой уверенности, что кто-то из них должен быть взрослым, и раз Имс намерен бегать, этим взрослым будет Артур. Он собирался поймать Имса, как только его привезут в школу, но не успел. Отец попросил его задержаться немного, и когда он приехал на занятия, Имса уже и след простыл.

Артур попытался дозвониться, но наткнулся на автоответчик. В первую секунду, когда в трубке послышался жизнерадостный голос Имса, Артуру немедленно захотелось наорать на него, но после дежурной фразы про «сообщение после сигнала» весь запал иссяк. Где его носило? Почему телефон отключен? Куда он вляпался на этот раз? Воображение почему-то рисовало полицейские машины и громкие заголовки об аресте сына известного бизнесмена-почти-сенатора за попытки подделать результаты школьных тестов. За весь день, проведенный в неизвестности и пустых звонках на все еще отключенный телефон, воображаемые заголовки менялись несколько раз, и к вечеру сообщали о трагической гибели молодого скейтера, попавшего под колеса скоростного поезда. Это казалось еще более абсурдным от того, что до ближайшей железной дороги еще нужно было добраться, и скейт для этого точно не годился. 

Имс не появлялся в школе всю неделю. И директор Майлз ни разу не спросил у Артура, где тот и почему прогуливает, хотя подсознательно он ждал этого. Всякий раз, когда они виделись где-то в коридоре или на парковке, Артур мысленно подбирался, готовя уже выученную наизусть отговорку о том, что Имс болеет, или свинтил к матери в Европу, или сломал ногу и не может посещать школу, или еще что-то такое же абсурдное. Но директор кивал ему в знак приветствия или рассеянно здоровался, поглощенный какими-то своими мыслями. Пару раз мелькала мысль, что директор сам знает, где Имс, и потому не задает Артуру никаких вопросов. В такие моменты отчаянно хотелось пойти и спросить, вытрясти из него ответ на один единственно важный вопрос. 

В субботу Артур не выдержал и сам заявился к Имсу. В домофон ответила Марта и пропустила его без лишних слов.

– Будешь чай, милый? – спросила она, как только Артур показался в дверях кухни.  
– Нет, спасибо, – отказался он. – Имс дома? – перешел он сразу к главному.  
– Уехал вчера вечером с мистером Имсом, – Марта будто ожидала этого вопроса. И почему не сообщила раньше? Зачем впустила в дом? Она что-то знает? – Вам нужно поговорить, – сказала она твердо.   
– Спасибо за заботу, но мы сами разберемся, – прозвучало резче, чем Артуру хотелось бы, Марта не заслужила грубости.  
– Несомненно, – кивнула она. – И, раз ты пришел, значит, и сам это понимаешь. Но Имс... Он привык бегать от проблем, и ваша – не исключение.  
– Он что-то говорил? – насторожился Артур.  
– О, нет. Обо всем, что для него важно, он не говорит ни с кем. Закрывается как ракушка и молчит. Но я знаю его достаточно, чтобы понимать, когда что-то не так.   
– Мы поссорились, – нехотя сказал Артур. Он, стоял, опираясь о дверной косяк. Вот уже неделю у него было ощущение, будто он подменяет Атланта и на плечах у него груз всего мира.   
– Я так и поняла, – Марта поставила перед ним чашку и кивнула. – На прошлой неделе он вернулся из школы гораздо позже обычного, мрачнее тучи и один. 

Артур не знал, что ей сказать. Поговорить на самом деле стоило, но с Имсом. Это дело касалось только их двоих, и никого больше. Обсуждать Имса с кем-то другим, пусть и знающим его с детства, было странно и неприятно. Видимо, именно это Марта и прочитала на его лице, потому что молчала и пила чай.

– Ладно, я пойду, – вздохнул Артур. – Спасибо.   
– Не за что, – мягко улыбнулась женщина. – Мне передать Имсу, что ты приходил?  
– Нет! – вырвалось прежде, чем Артур подумал. – Не знаю. Наверное, нет.  
– Как скажешь, – Марта продолжала улыбаться, и он мысленно поблагодарил ее за то, что она не задает лишних вопросов.

По крайней мере, с ним все в порядке. Он просто уехал с отцом куда-то на выходные. Почему-то это совсем не успокаивало. Первые страницы таблоидов перестали мелькать перед глазами, но спать решительно не получалось. Измучившись от бессонницы, Артур испробовал даже проверенный способ: унылые подсчеты овечек странным образом убаюкивали его с самого детства. Но в этот раз метод дал осечку. Уснув лишь под утро, Артур видел тревожные сны и проснулся только к обеду в прилипшей к спине футболке и с еще большей кашей в голове.

~ * ~

Имс дожидался его у порога. Весь день Артур катался по городку, выезжал за его пределы, просто колесил по трассе и вернулся домой к ужину. Подъезжая к дому, он едва не ударил по тормозам, таким неожиданным был его гость.

Артуру пришлось прикладывать титанические усилия, чтобы не выбежать из машины и не повиснуть у Имса на шее. Потому что он соскучился. Он, черт возьми, ужасно соскучился по этому придурку. И волновался! Он даже оставил сообщение. Ну, почти оставил, но уже придумывал текст, чтобы протараторить его после сигнала. И, вместо того, чтобы прижать Имса к себе, Артур нарочито медленно, проклиная свою выдержку, подошел к крыльцу.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он и сам испугался своего голоса: меньше всего этот хрип был похож на его привычный баритон.  
– Тебя жду, – буркнул Имс очевидное. В общем-то, какой вопрос – таков и ответ.  
– Зачем? – сил хватало только на короткие фразы. О чем он вообще думал, когда заявился к Имсу домой? Что бы он ему сказал, стоя посреди его комнаты, где каждый уголок кричал об их поцелуях и… не только?  
– Я влип, – отрывисто сказал Имс и впервые посмотрел Артуру в глаза. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Артур вздохнул, спрятал лицо в ладонях и что есть сил прикусил губу, чтобы не заорать. Или не засмеяться. Его буквально рвали на части противоречивые эмоции и желания. 

– Пойдем, – сказал он. – Пойдем в дом, я не намерен разговаривать с тобой на пороге.

В своей комнате он тоже не смог бы сохранять видимость хладнокровия, поэтому сразу пошел на кухню, и Имс послушно последовал за ним.

– Я слушаю, – сказал Артур, доставая из морозилки пару коробок с готовой едой. Отец не предупреждал, что задерживается, значит, будет дома минут через двадцать. Хорошо бы Имс к тому времени убрался.  
– Я кое-что скачал, – начал Имс, не зная куда приткнуться, и в итоге прислонился к стенке холодильника. – Ну, ты помнишь, с чего все началось. Я вообще рассчитывал, что там будут какие-то учебные планы, тесты, ну такое, всякая учительская муть, – он тараторил – верный признак повышенной нервозности. – А там оказалась и вся бухгалтерия школы.  
– Что?   
– Ну, всякие отчеты, счета, переводы, – перечислил Имс.  
– И? – Артур никак не мог понять, к чему тот ведет.  
– И оказалось, что директор ворует деньги из фонда. Или отмывает, я так до конца и не понял, – выпалил на одном дыхании Имс, сложил руки на груди и насупился. Вздрогнул холодильник, включаясь, и дрожь от него прошлась по телу Имса. Или того просто колотило и холодильник был вовсе не причем.

Артур открыл рот, закрыл и снова распахнул, тщетно пытаясь найти слова, кроме мата и оскорблений. Он так и стоял с пластиковой упаковкой с нагетсами около микроволновки, когда зазвонил телефон. На автомате он снял трубку и, только услышав голос отца, отмер.

– Ага, да, понял. – Он все-таки задерживался и собирался ночевать в части. Очень вовремя.  
– Ты уверен? – спросил он у Имса, отложив мобильный в сторону.  
– Почти на cто процентов, – кивнул Имс, – вот, – он протянул флэшку.

Артур машинально подставил руку и едва не отдернул ее, когда почувствовал прикосновение холодных пальцев Имса.

– Посмотри сам, я вообще мало что понял.  
– Если это так, то нужно идти в полицию, – Артур повертел в руке кусочек пластика.  
– Ага, и рассказать, как я взломал школьную базу, – огрызнулся Имс.

Артур снова вздохнул и тяжело опустился на стул. Ситуация и правда была не из простых. И оставить все как есть нельзя, и сдать директора – подставить Имса.

– Но проблема не в этом, – подал голос Имс, и Артур поднял на него тяжелый взгляд.  
– Тебе директор вообще что-то говорил за эту неделю? – спросил тот, пытливо заглядывая в глаза. – Меня не было в школе, а тебе не назначали отработок, не задавали вопросов?  
– К чему ты клонишь? – Артур уже знал ответ, догадка сама просилась на язык, но он отчаянно отказывался в это верить. – Ты шантажируешь директора?  
– Не я.  
– В смысле не ты? Кто еще знает о том, что ты скачал на него компромат? – удивился Артур.  
– Нэш, но он не мог. Это он дал мне ту программу-взломщика. Мы в одной связке, он понимает, что я потяну его за собой. Ну, должен понимать.   
– Ты уверен?   
– Я виделся с ним сегодня. Когда я спросил его прямо, он был напуган, – пожал плечами Имс.   
– И больше некому? Кому ты рассказывал? – он говорил отрывисто, пытаясь осознать, как глубока кроличья нора, в которую умудрился провалиться Имс.  
– Никому, что я, совсем идиот?

Артур даже отвечать не стал, смерив Имса красноречивым взглядом. И он еще переживал, что этот оболтус куда-то пропал. Вот это – настоящий повод для волнения. Нужно было успокоиться, проверить – действительно ли все обстоит так, как говорит Имс, вдруг там нет ничего такого. Но внутренний голос нашептывал о странном поведении директора, и это изрядно очерняло складывающуюся картину.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Артур. – Хорошо, я посмотрю, что там и подумаю, что можно сделать.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил его Имс и стал ровно, намереваясь уйти.  
– Но это ничего между нами не меняет, – твердо сказал Артур.   
– Я понимаю, – тихо проговорил Имс и добавил, уже стоя у дверей: – Я не могу перестать тебя рисовать.  
– Что? – не понял Артур. Рисовать? О чем он говорит?  
– С самой первой встречи я не могу перестать тебя рисовать, – чуть громче сказал Имс, как будто это что-то должно было объяснить. И только теперь Артур заметил в его руках пухлую темную папку. Имс пристроил ее на столик около двери и вышел.

Негнущимися пальцами Артур взялся за теплый пластик – видимо, нагрелся, пока Имс прижимал его к себе. Отдернув резинку, он открыл папку и уставился на ее содержимое: с потрепанных страниц на него смотрел он сам. Внутри оказалась внушительная стопка разных рисунков: на альбомных и тетрадных листах, выполненные карандашом, сангиной и просто шариковой ручкой. Артур улыбался до ямочек на щеках, хмурился и сурово смотрел, сидел, сгорбившись над книгой или писал что-то в своем блокноте. Были здесь и рисунки, где он сидел за рулем, сосредоточив взгляд на дороге, или дурашливо улыбался будто в объектив камеры. А еще и такие, где он расслабленно лежал на кровати, подперев руками голову, или дремал, обнимая подушку. 

У Артура задрожали руки, и все это богатство посыпалось к его ногам. Имс только что вывернулся перед ним наизнанку, полностью доверившись. И Артур совершенно не знал, что с этим делать.

~ * ~

Всю ночь Артур провел перед экраном ноутбука, разбираясь с тем, что принес ему Имс. Среди бухгалтерской документации, всевозможных счетов и накладных просматривалось четкое несоответствие. Имс был прав – директор Майлз нечист на руку. Но даже этот подтвержденный факт никак не приблизил его к ответу на вопрос, как помочь Имсу. И хочет ли он ему помогать вообще? Артур еще раз взглянул на пухлую плотно закрытую папку, в которую старательно сложил все рисунки, и отвернулся к стене. Он был в полнейшем раздрае.

Рано утром, не дожидаясь «приличного» времени для звонков, он набрал знакомый номер:

– Привет, мам. Прости, что разбудил. Мне нужен твой совет.   
– Конечно, милый. Что случилось? – голос матери был немного сонным, но Артур знал, что для него она всегда готова сделать исключение.  
– Один мой друг хотел бы знать… – Артур вздохнул и даже хмыкнул, так глупо это звучало. Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, он выпалил: – Есть один парень, и он попал в беду. Он мне очень дорог, но мы поссорились, и я не уверен, что мои чувства взаимны. Хотя есть предпосылки полагать, что он тоже ко мне неравнодушен. И я хочу ему помочь, но не могу решить, стоит ли…  
– Артур, – ласково позвала его мама, прерывая поток слов. – Ты ведь уже знаешь ответ, верно?

Артур помедлил, но все же ответил:

– Да.   
– Если помочь ему в твоих силах, то тебе стоит это сделать. Потом ты будешь жалеть, что остался в стороне.  
– Я могу пожалеть и если помогу, – пробурчал Артур.  
– Можешь, – согласилась мама, – и тогда это будет урок для тебя.  
– Удар в нос это будет.

Артур всегда любил мамин смех, легкий, переливистый, будто серебряные колокольчики звенели.

– Ми-илый, не будь таким суровым. Уверена, этот мальчик тоже тебя любит.   
– С чего бы это? – вредно спросил Артур.  
– Разве может быть иначе? Ты же – лучшее, что может случиться в жизни любого.  
– Мама, ты не объективна, – Артур криво улыбнулся.  
– И пусть, – согласилась та. – Артур, послушай, любовь – самое важное в мире. И если ты чувствуешь, что это «то самое», если тебя это, хм, воодушевляет – действуй. Об этом ты точно никогда не пожалеешь.  
– А ты больше не чувствуешь этого воодушевления, потому перебралась в Вашингтон и не живешь с нами? – внезапно спросил Артур.  
– Нет, мой хороший, именно потому, что я люблю твоего отца, я не мешаю ему строить карьеру. Когда-нибудь он дослужится до главного генерала или министра чего-нибудь, например, обороны, и тоже переедет в Вашингтон. А я уже здесь – жду его!  
– И ты не боишься, что к тому времени вы станете совсем чужими? – тихо спросил Артур.  
– Это невозможно, – уверенно заявила мама. – Мы постоянно на связи: он звонит минимум один раз в день, все праздники мы проводим вместе, и у нас есть ты – тот, кто навсегда связал нас. Как минимум одна общая тема для разговоров у нас всегда будет, а все остальное – дело техники. Или ты думаешь, на первом свидании у нас все прошло гладко? – мама снова слегка рассмеялась.  
– Я очень тебя люблю, – ответил он. – И скучаю.  
– И я, мой хороший. До Дня Благодарения осталось всего ничего, скоро увидимся, – пообещала мама.  
– Увидимся, – эхом повторил Артур и отнял телефон от уха. 

Часы показывали начало восьмого, нужно было собираться в школу. День предстоял не из простых, но теперь у Артура был план.

~ * ~

Имс ждал его на парковке: используя скейт вместо скамьи, он смотрел, как додж Артура медленно подъезжает. Сердце предательски забилось быстрее. Имс выглядел не лучше самого Артура: в помятой рубашке поверх футболки, с кругами под глазами и растрепанной шевелюрой.

– Привет, – чуть ли не впервые в его голосе послышалась нерешительность.  
– Привет, – Артур нервно одергивал рукава.  
– Ты… ты посмотрел?  
– Да. И у меня есть решение. Вряд ли оно тебе понравится, но это лучшее, что можно сделать, – Артур старался говорить уверенно. Если начистоту, то он и сам не до конца верил в это. – Но для начала нам нужно поговорить. О нас.

Имс как-то обреченно кивнул, почесал затылок и враз покраснел.

– Я от тебя дурею, – хрипло сказал он. – С ума по тебе схожу. И, да, я думал, что просто поиграю с тобой. Такой правильный мальчик, неужели в нем нет никаких изъянов, – скривился он, будто вспомнив что-то неприятное. – И оказалось, что нет никаких недостатков или дефектов. Ты идеальный. Умный, красивый, открытый, веселый, горячий, – Имс запнулся и облизнул губы. – А я, мудак, все испортил. Я знаю, я тебя не достоин. Но, пожалуйста, дай мне еще один шанс. Я очень хочу все исправить и… и чтобы ты увидел меня. Настоящего. Не придурка-недоучку.

Имс смотрел на него глазами, полными надежды и чуть не мольбы. Или это она и была?

– Ты совершенно точно придурок, – тихо сказал Артур. – Потому что такие вещи говорят наедине, а не на глазах у всей школы. Я как раз собирался сказать, что после уроков жду тебя на стадионе, но теперь… неважно.  
– Не думаю, что моей репутации можно навредить еще больше, – криво ухмыльнулся Имс и распахнул рубашку: на нем красовалась белоснежная футболка с надписью «Я люблю Артура». Одна из тех пошлых версий, где вместо слова «люблю» рисуют сердце.

Артур попытался совладать с лицом, но лишь отстраненно отметил, что у него отвисла челюсть. На целую минуту он потерял дар речи.

– И твою репутацию тоже нельзя испортить, потому что ты уже со мной связался – ты был моим репетитором. А это даже хуже, чем быть моим парнем. 

Имс нервничал, его практически трясло от волнения: он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, старался держаться ровно и смотреть в глаза, но Артур видел, каких усилий ему это стоило. И, черт, кажется, теперь он сам глупо улыбался, глядя на Имса. 

– Идиот, – прошептал он, – какой же ты идиот.

Артур взял его за руку и притянул к себе, обнимая. Снова ощутить его тепло, прижаться всем телом, запустить пальцы в мягкие волосы на затылке, снова узнавать его – все это казалось откровением. Имс шумно выдохнул ему в шею, крепко обхватил и до боли сжал ребра:

– Я так по тебе соскучился, ты не представляешь.  
– Я тоже, – задушенно ответил Артур.  
– Соскучился? – переспросил Имс.  
– Влюблен в тебя по уши, – с улыбкой ответил Артур. – А сейчас отпусти меня и пойдем шокировать школу дальше. Кажется, только по радио еще не объявили о твоем камин-ауте, – он кивнул в сторону школьников с телефонами, которые делали снимки и, скорее всего, тут же публиковали их Твиттере или Инстаграмме.   
– Я тебя умоляю, – фыркнул Имс. – Мы с тобой давно не новость. На прошлой неделе в школьной группе в Фэйсбуке все трещали о том, что у нас размолвка и делали ставки, как долго продлится наша ссора.  
– Кто выиграл?  
– Я, – гордо заявил Имс. – Так что теперь у меня есть деньги, чтобы повести тебя в кафе и угостить мороженым.

Артур от души рассмеялся и поцеловал Имса. Ему достался самый обаятельный идиот на свете.

~ * ~

– Это плохая идея, – в который раз повторил Имс.  
– Я знал, что тебе не понравится, но у нас нет другого выхода, – вздохнул Артур. – Мы еще школьники, нас никто не станет слушать. Ну и… директор прикарманил не чьи-нибудь деньги, а твоего отца.

Они стояли на крыльце дома Имса и, кажется, впервые собирались войти через парадную дверь.

– Послушай, мой отец во мне разочарован… – начал Имс.  
– И ты сделал все для того, чтобы это произошло, – перебил его Артур.  
– И пока он думает, что я ни на что не гожусь, у меня будет достаточно свободы для того, чтобы заниматься тем, чем я хочу. Для исполнения своей мечты.  
– И какой же? – скептично спросил Артур, отстраненно отмечая, что зерно логики в его поведении есть.  
– Принадлежать самому себе, – коротко ответил Имс. Помолчав, он продолжил: – Быть наследником богача совсем не круто. То есть да, ты получаешь отличные бонусы в виде дорогих шмоток, гаджетов, подарков и солидных карманных денег, но в комплект идут и обязательства. С самого детства ты должен соответствовать ожиданиям, статусу и каким-то надуманным стандартам. Но знаешь, что я понял?  
– Что?   
– Если ты заправляешь брюки в носки, люди не ждут от тебя многого, – иронично усмехнулся Имс. – Но ты… – он неожиданно запнулся, опустил глаза и вдруг сказал: – Ты показал мне, что удивлять кого-то своим умением гораздо приятнее, чем разочаровывать.  
– Не преувеличивай, – смутился Артур. Да, он учил этого оболтуса алгебре и физике, но никак не преподавал ему жизненные уроки. Или, погодя, ему удалось что-то в нем изменить? Изменить к лучшему.  
– Я серьезно, – твердо сказал Имс.  
– Я… я не знаю, что сказать, – совсем стушевался Артур. Он и подумать не мог, что так повлиял на него.  
– Не говори, – улыбнулся Имс. – Поступки красноречивее слов, – и он потянулся за поцелуем. Коротко чмокнув Артура в губы, он пробормотал: – Этому тоже ты меня научил.

Артур обвил его шею руками, прижал к себе и сам просунул язык ему в рот. Если он не мог использовать его для речи, то найдет другое, не менее красноречивое, применение.

– Имс, – сказал он, оторвавшись от пухлых мягких губ. – Я буду рядом. Я пойду с тобой. Хочешь?  
– Он меня убьет. Это будет последний гвоздь в мой гроб, – пробормотал Имс. – Чтобы ты знал, у нас… сложные отношения. В прошлые выходные мы ездили на какой-то прием, даже мать из Европы прилетела, нацепила один из этих классических костюмов Шанель. Ей кажется, что образ Жаклин Кеннеди как нельзя лучше подходит к отцовской карьере. И знаешь, эта имитация счастливой семьи… В общем, стало только хуже. Родители разругались, мне разнос устроили…  
– Не бойся. Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, – Артур взял его за руку. – Для таких разговоров не бывает подходящего момента. Он все равно будет в ярости. Но лучше, если он узнает все от тебя.  
– Я знаю, – Имс вздохнул и сильнее сжал его ладонь.

~ * ~

Мистер Имс слушал молча и за все то время, что Имс сбивчиво рассказывал о своем «приключении», ни разу не изменился в лице. Только время от времени бросал взгляд на Артура и их переплетенные пальцы.

– И теперь я в полной заднице, отец. Мне нужна твоя помощь, – закончил Имс.  
– Какая? – отозвался тот после небольшой паузы. – Отмазать тебя от тюрьмы? Дать взятку агентам, потому что именно они придут за тобой? Хакерство – федеральное преступление.  
– Нет, – резко дернулся Имс, и Артур потянул его за руку, призывая успокоиться. – Я готов нести ответственность за свой поступок и принять любые последствия. Но директора Майлза нужно наказать. Если я просто заявлюсь в полицию со словами: «Эй, ребята, я взломал школьную базу данных, и оказалось, директор отдыхает на Фиджи на деньги моего отца», меня перестанут слушать сразу после «взломал», скрутят и посадят в камеру. 

Мистер Имс сжал челюсть и внимательно посмотрел на сына, будто оценивая серьезность его намерений. Артур придвинулся ближе и коснулся плеча Имса своим.

– Твоя идея? – спросил он резко, обращаясь к нему.  
– Наша, – отозвался Артур. – Имс и так знал, как нужно поступить. Ему не хватало стороннего мнения.  
– И ты его поддержал?  
– Поддержал, – кивнул Артур, выдерживая тяжелый взгляд. Он что, всерьез думает, что может напугать его? Ему стоит познакомиться с его отцом. Вот кто действительно умел смотреть так, что поджилки тряслись.  
– Хорошо, завтра утром я вызову адвоката, и мы всей дружной компанией отправимся в полицию, – решительно заявил отец Имса. – И ты тоже, – он ткнул пальцем в Артура.  
– Разумеется, сэр.

Мистер Имс только хмыкнул, подошел к столику с алкоголем и налил себе выпить. Сделав небольшой глоток, позвал Имса, когда они с Артуром уже были у дверей:

– Останься на пару минут, у меня остались вопросы.

Имс едва заметно напрягся, но все же отпустил руку Артура, прикрывая за ним дверь. 

 

В кабинете не было слышно криков или звона разбитого стекла. Но эта неожиданная тишина настораживала Артура даже больше. В коридоре, осторожно ступая, показалась Марта. Жестами она спросила на счет Имса, и он указал подбородком на дверь – руки Артур держал в карманах, как и всегда, когда нервничал. 

Имс появился минут через пять, которые показались вечностью. Вид у него был встрепанный, но неожиданно довольный: лицо было красным, однако на губах играла улыбка.

– Что? – встревоженно спросил Артур.  
– Нормально. Хорошо.   
– Он… Он тебя не… – Артур запнулся, не зная, как о таком спросить. Его отец никогда не поднимал на него руку. С другой стороны, сам он никогда ничего подобного не вытворял.  
– Нет, он бы никогда, – покачал головой Имс и направился в сторону лестницы, явно намереваясь подняться к себе.

Артур, как привязанный, последовал за ним.

– Он хотел знать насколько у нас все серьезно, – сказал Имс, закрыв дверь комнаты. – Ну, помимо всего прочего.  
– И что ты сказал?  
– Я показал ему футболку, – улыбнулся Имс. Артур фыркнул и тихонько рассмеялся. – Кажется, его это шокировало не так сильно, как тот факт, что я сам пришел к нему за помощью. И просил поддержки, а не денег.   
– Он так впечатлился?  
– Еще бы! 

Имс притянул Артура к себе и, приобняв, повел на небольшой балкон, где стоял мягкий шезлонг. Он устроился в нем сам и жестом пригласил Артура присоединиться. Места на двоих едва хватало, но так можно было прижиматься друг к другу и чувствовать тепло.

– Я с самого начала видел тебя, – признался Артур, вспоминая их утренний разговор. – Иначе даже не стал бы с тобой возиться.  
– А мне казалось, я хорошо имитирую бунтаря и двоечника, – Имс поглаживал его спину, задерживаясь ладонью на острых лопатках.  
– Только не со мной. Маска слетала всякий раз, когда мы начинали спорить.

Артур полулежал на Имсе, легонько водил кончиком пальца по его ключице и думал, что в эту самую минуту он абсолютно счастлив.

~ * ~ 

Разговор с собственным отцом Артур провел почти как военный совет. Когда тот пришел домой со службы, Артур ждал его с ужином и заготовленной речью. Он старался говорить максимально коротко, акцентируя внимание лишь на действительно важных деталях.

Отец слушал внимательно, не перебивал и не задавал вопросов по ходу рассказа. Зато засыпал ими после: что из себя представляет директор, уверен ли Артур в том, что выяснил, кто этот Имс и почему он решил ему помочь, почему он вообще с ним связался, готов ли он к последствиям?

Артур был готов. И к таким подробным расспросам, и к ответственности. В конце концов, он тоже видел эти документы, и именно он в них разобрался. Соучастие как оно есть. 

Отец сделал один звонок, выйдя в гостиную, и безапелляционно заявил:

– Завтра мы идем в полицию вместе. Ты несовершеннолетний – тебе нужен представитель. Я твой отец и у меня где-то пылится диплом юридической школы. Пора бы его использовать по назначению.  
– Спасибо, – Артур едва заметно выдохнул. Напряжение, державшее его все это время, постепенно отпускало.   
– Ты – мой сын, – отчеканил отец. – И я горжусь твоим поступком, – добавил он, подумав.

Артур даже рот открыл от удивления. Не то чтобы он никогда не слышал слов похвалы от отца, но обычно в них была легкая примесь сожаления, что это никак не связано с военной службой. Отец все еще не оставлял надежды, что Артур пойдет по его стопам. Но в этот раз слова прозвучали почти торжественно, оставляя приятное послевкусие.

– И хочу познакомиться с этим Имсом, – слегка улыбнулся отец. – Должен же я знать, что это за парень такой, которому удалось завоевать симпатии моего рассудительного сына.

Артур немного покраснел. Все-таки обсуждать свои влюбленности с родителями было странно. 

~ * ~

Еще более странной была процессия, которая явилась на следующий день в полицейский участок. Во главе шел адвокат с труднопроизносимой фамилией, за ним гордо следовал мистер Имс, слегка бледный Имс, которого за руку держал Артур. Кончики его пальцев подрагивали, и потому Имс постоянно сжимал его руку чуть сильнее необходимого, напоминая Артуру, что он не один. Замыкал отряд борцов за справедливость отец Артура, одетый в форму. Знакомство с Имсами было коротким: старшему он пожал руку, младшему, разумеется, тоже, но дополнил рукопожатие тяжелым оценивающим взглядом.

– Теперь я понимаю, откуда у тебя это умение – смотреть так, что хочется уменьшиться до размера муравья и забиться под плинтус, – прошептал Имс, как только Артур приблизился.  
– Это он еще дружелюбный, – пошутил Артур.  
– Страшно представить, каким будет его взгляд, когда узнает подробности наших отношений.  
– Он уже знает, расслабься, – именно тогда Артур переплел их пальцы и не отпускал, пока они не вошли в кабинет шерифа.

Разговор был долгим. Во-первых, потому что им вообще запретили открывать рты. Сначала суть дела излагал адвокат Имса, потом вступил в дискуссию отец Артура, шериф молча слушал и хмурился все больше с каждой новой фразой. Наконец, их разделили и решили расспросить отдельно. Пока Имс со своей группой поддержки сидел в комнате для допросов, Артур нервничал, сидя на неудобном стуле в коридоре. Отец сохранял хладнокровие и лишь иногда посматривал на часы.

– Все будет в порядке, – сказал он, заметив, видимо, как сильно Артур сжал руки в кулаки – даже костяшки побелели.  
– Угу.  
– Ему предложат сделку, адвокат обязательно выторгует для него хорошие условия. Думаю, деньги и связи его отца тоже помогут.  
– Имс не хочет, чтобы он задействовал их.  
– Вот как? – удивился отец. – Этот молодой человек нравится мне все больше.

Артур только вздохнул в ответ и уставился на закрытую дверь комнаты. Они были там уже больше часа. Что можно столько выяснять?

Оказалось, шериф тянул время, пока прибудет агент из Вашингтона. Мужчина среднего роста в обычном сером костюме явился еще через четверть часа или около того. И допрос, или что это было, вышел на новый виток. 

С Артуром беседовали предельно вежливо: шериф сидел за столом, постоянно бросая взгляды на погоны отца, а агент, представившийся Хотчем, стоял в углу комнаты, время от времени встревая в разговор. Чаще всего он задавал уточняющие вопросы. Артур понимал, что они сравнивают их показания, что именно сейчас их обоих оценивают, делают выводы и определяют степень доверия. Слова двух подростков против слов уважаемого в городе человека. Клевета – тоже преступление. Шериф повторил это несколько раз на разные лады, видимо, надеясь, что Артур испугается, одумается и изменит свои показания. Но он стоял на своем, продолжая монотонно отвечать на вопросы.  
Они вышли из участка, когда уже вечерело. Имс молчал и смотрел себе под ноги, Артур с тревогой пытался заглянуть ему в глаза.

– Что такое? Говори, ну! – не выдержал он, когда отец отошел поговорить с адвокатом.  
– Мне предложили сделку.  
– И? Все так плохо?  
– Тебе не понравится, – скривился Имс. Казалось, он тоже не в восторге от ее условий.

~ * ~

Артур пытался успокоиться с самого утра. Он пробежал больше обычного на целую милю, вспомнил все приемы, которые, по заверению тренера, должны были привести дух в равновесие, и даже отказался от привычной утренней чашки кофе с молоком. И его все равно трясло, когда они с Имсом шли к кабинету директора после уроков.

– Мне не нравится эта идея, Имс. И чем дальше, тем больше, – признался он наконец.  
– У тебя есть другие? – огрызнулся Имс.  
– Эй, я на твоей стороне.  
– Я знаю. Я просто нервничаю. Кто знал, что он окажется таким скользким? Мы же вместе документы смотрели, я думал, доказательства железные, а не… О, вот он. Откуда это он идет?  
– Здравствуйте, директор, – поздоровались они почти в один голос. – Мы хотели бы обсудить условия нашего совместного наказания, – продолжил Артур.  
– Обсудить? Тебе мало? – прошипел директор Майлз, обращаясь к Имсу. – В кабинет, живо!

Имс и Артур послушно вошли и сели на стулья, где впервые очутились вдвоем полтора месяца назад.

– Я должен был догадаться, что Имс сам не додумается до такого. Но вы, мистерГард – разочаровали меня.  
– Понятия не имею о чем вы, директор, – Артур старался сохранять спокойствие. – Мы лишь хотели объяснить отсутствие Имса на прошлой неделе. Ему нужно было срочно уехать, поэтому он пропустил несколько дней занятий…  
– Хватит! – внезапно взорвался директор. – Прекратите этот фарс! Что вам еще нужно? Я уже оставил деньги в условленном месте и засчитал все пропуски. Что вам еще нужно?  
– Директор Майлз, – подал голос Имс. – Какие деньги? Какие зачеты? Я не просил вас ни о чем таком, – Имс сделал большие глаза.  
– Не притворяйтесь, – тот раздраженно стукнул по столу ладонью. – Я получил сообщение, выполнил все инструкции, а теперь вместо того, чтобы отдать флэшку, вы оба являетесь ко мне в кабинет и разыгрываете этот нелепый спектакль.  
– Какое сообщение? – спросил Артур.  
– Это не спектакль, – запротестовал Имс.  
– Вот это сообщение, – Майлз ткнул Артуру в лицо свой телефон, на экране которого засветилось окошко с короткой перепиской. Имс тоже с любопытством пробежался по тексту. Номер был незнакомым. Скорее всего, одноразовый телефон.  
– Я не отправлял его, – с уверенностью заявил Имс.   
– Конечно, и это не ты шантажировал меня всю эту неделю, угрожая отнести в полицию бухгалтерию школы, – ехидно ответил директор.  
– Какую бухгалтерию? – Артур старательно изображал удивление.  
– Черную! – снова выкрикнул директор Майлз. – Документы, подтверждающие, что я ворую деньги из школьного фонда. Ты вытребовал процент и велел закрыть прогулы и ведомости тебе и твоим дружкам.  
– Дружкам? – у Имса натурально отвисла челюсть, а Артур кажется начал кое-что понимать.  
– Думаю, этого достаточно, – Артур встал со стула и в этот момент в кабинет вошел агент Хотч с классической фразой: «Вы арестованы…». Директору зачитали его права, но он продолжал выкрикивать оскорбления в адрес Артура и Имса. Что-то о том, что он доберется до двух сопляков, которые испортили ему всю жизнь.  
– Имс, как считаешь, кого он имел в виду? – задумчиво спросил Артур, когда агенты увели директора в наручниках.  
– Есть у меня одна догадка, – недобро улыбнулся Имс. – Пойдем, – он потянул Артура за рукав и быстро зашагал к заднему выходу из школы. – У нас есть тайник. Мы там друг другу оставляли всякое, еще когда детьми были.  
– У «вас» – это с кем? – уточнил Артур.  
– С Юсуфом.

 

Они успели как раз вовремя. Имс врубил вспышку на телефоне в режиме фонарика и практически ослепил копошащегося около стены Юсуфа. Он только-только успел вытащить пару кирпичей, просунул руку внутрь и удивленно застыл, увидев яркий свет.

– Сюрпри-и-из, – протянул Имс. Артур подскочил к Юсуфу и быстро скрутил его, фиксируя руки за спиной. Тот практически не сопротивлялся.  
– Догадался, значит, – бросил Юсуф. – Не только тебе Нэш делал одолжения. Думаю, он сам не знал, что именно попало ему в руки, а когда понял, испугался и сбежал. А я воспользовался возможностью, понимаешь? Потрясти старика – разве плохая идея?  
– А меня подставить – тоже неплохая идея? – рыкнул Имс.  
– Это вышло случайно. Директор сам предположил, что это ты, меня ж никто не видел тогда. А ты вообще забыл про своих друзей, только с этим таскался! – он дернул рукой, видимо, намереваясь указать на Артура.  
– Это вообще не твое дело.  
– И что теперь? Отведешь меня к директору? – он ухмылялся Имсу в лицо и смотрел исподлобья.   
– Все гораздо серьезнее, _друг_ , – он покачал головой и обратился к Артуру: – Зови агентов, пока они не уехали. Кажется, директор – не весь улов на сегодня.  
Юсуф непонимающе заморгал глазами, зато Артур ухмыльнулся и, стянув руки Юсуфа своим галстуком, передал его Имсу.  
– Что ты сделал? – испуганно спросил тот. – Какие агенты?  
– Федеральные, – послышалось из темноты.  
– Быстро ты, – удивился Имс.  
– Агент Хотч сам пошел за нами. Он увидел, как мы бежим в другую сторону и решил, что мы делам ноги от правосудия, – Артура держал за плечо крепкий мужчина в форме, руки его были заведены за спину.  
– У нас же договор, я подписал все бумаги, – зло бросил Имс, чувствуя, как на его запястьях смыкаются металлические браслеты.  
– И мы обязательно выполним все его условия, – елейно произнес агент.

~ * ~ 

Дело Имса и Артура до суда так и не довели: адвокат действительно выбил выгодные условия, да и поимка Юсуфа сыграла свою роль. А вот процесс над директором был громким и его отголоски еще долго будут бродить по небольшому городку.

Ноябрь подарил несколько теплых дней, и, хотя ученики уже ходили в свитерах и толстовках, солнце продолжало ощутимо пригревать. Имс и Артур привычно спрятались от всех на школьном стадионе. Точнее, под его высокими трибунами. Артур пытался читать повесть – по ней еще нужно было написать эссе, а Имс упорно отбирал книгу.

– Имс, перестань, – не выдержал Артур.  
– Отвлекись на секундочку, – попросил тот.  
– Знаю я твои секундочки, – ворчливо отозвался Артур и, в подтверждение его слов, Имс сразу обхватил его затылок, а затем и поцеловал, перекатился по еще зеленой траве и опрокинул на себя.  
– Поверить не могу, что мы так легко отделались, – сказал он, устроившись на спине и глядя в небо сквозь щели в дощатых трибунах над головой.  
– А, по-моему, все закончилось так, как и должно было, – не согласился Артур. – Школьная база – это не Пентагон. То есть в базу ты уже попал, но масштаб совершенно не тот. К тому же твой взлом помог вывести на чистую воду мошенника, и шантажиста ты поймал, – перечислял Артур, загибая пальцы. – Так что штраф и 200 часов исправительных работ – вполне справедливо.  
– Угу, – кивнул Имс. – Только штраф мне еще предстоит отработать в отцовской компании.  
– Это лучше, чем в тюрьме.  
– Еще бы. 

Имс прикрыл лицо книгой Артура и тяжело вздохнул.

– Послушай, я тут подумал… – начал он и запнулся.  
– Я слушаю, – подбодрил его Артур и перестал отбирать книгу.  
– Когда все закончится, ну, когда я отработаю штраф и часы, и мы как раз окончим школу, и ты поступишь в один из этих скучных университетов… Что там у тебя в планах? Колумбийский, Дартмут? Йель?  
– Я еще не принял окончательного решения. К чему ты клонишь, Имс? – Артур напрягся. Это был разговор о будущем. Одни из тех, где обязательно прозвучит неудобный вопрос «Что дальше?», и Артур не хотел на него отвечать сейчас. У них только-только все наладилось, они каким-то, почти магическим, образом расхлебали ту кашу, что свела их вместе, и теперь хотелось просто насладиться последним учебным годом в школе. Который оказался не таким унылым, как предполагал Артур вначале. И все же в голове время от времени все еще всплывала та фраза, брошенная Имсом в запале: «Зачем такому правильному мальчику из «Лиги Плюща», такой неправильный я?». Конечно, они объяснились, и Имс вроде бы больше не сомневался, но… зачем-то же он затеял этот разговор?

– Когда ты поступишь, тебе придется перебираться в общежитие университета. В этом, конечно, есть свои плюсы, но, может… – его голос звучал неуверенно, и он по-прежнему не отнимал книгу от своих глаз. – Мы могли бы снять квартиру. Вместе.

Артур замер от удивления. Он немного лукавил, говоря, что не определился. Вообще-то он уже нацелился на Пенсильванию, потому что там была и Академия изящных искусств. И Артур собирался уговорить Имса поступить туда, чтобы они вместе могли учиться и дальше, пусть и не в одном университете. 

Видимо пауза затянулась, потому что Имс затараторил:

– Я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю, но небольшая квартирка с одной спальней нам бы подошла, как считаешь? Ты бы завесил все стены своими экономическими графиками и выгонял меня спать на диван, потому что я жутко храплю, а тебе нужно было бы выспаться перед экзаменами. Но я бы все равно пробирался к тебе в постель и прижимал к себе крепко-крепко, – и, словно в доказательство своих слов, он сцепил руки у Артура за спиной и притянул к себе еще ближе. – Я бы устроился в какую-то автомастерскую, у меня золотые руки, знаешь? Я могу пересобрать любой двигатель, – гордо заявил он. – И пока ты был бы на парах, я бы копался в машинах и приходил домой весь пропахший машинным маслом, и такой же черный. Ты бы отмывал меня в душе, а по вечерам мы могли бы есть попкорн и смотреть всякие глупые телешоу. Что скажешь, м?

Имс приподнял книгу и покосился на него одним глазом. И в этом полувзгляде было столько неуверенности и надежды, а еще любви и нежности, что Артур поддался влиянию момента: выхватил книгу и прильнул к губам Имса, увлекая того в глубокий чувственный поцелуй.

– Это значит «да»? – Имсу определенно требовалось подтверждение.  
– Да, – твердо сказал Артур. – Но только графиками будет завешена половина стен. Вторую мы завесим твоими рисунками. Тебе придется много рисовать, когда ты поступишь в Пенсильванскую Академию изящных искусств.  
– Никуда я не собираюсь поступать, – запротестовал Имс и даже привстал на локтях.  
– Это пока. Может, через год или два?

Щенячьи глазки у него получались явно хуже, чем у Имса, но легкое сомнение все же проскользнуло на его лице. На данный момент Артуру этого было достаточно. В конце концов, у него впереди еще полгода, за которые Имса можно переубедить, и Артур очень постарается.

– Может быть.  
– Отлично, – подытожил Артур. – На День Благодарения из Вашингтона прилетает моя мама, и она уже хочет с тобой познакомиться, – неумелая попытка сменить тему, но, как ни странно, она сработала.  
– По-моему, это неизбежно, я всем нравлюсь, – Имс широко улыбнулся. – Даже твоему отцу.  
– Вот поэтому она и хочет поскорее с тобой познакомиться. Это тревожный знак.  
– Да ладно, мы отлично поладили с твоим стариком, он даже обещал научить меня стрелять и парочке приемчиков, – Имс недоверчиво смотрел на Артура.  
– И это второй тревожный признак, – продолжал усугублять Артур.  
– Врешь, – вдруг рассмеялся Имс. – Ты краснеешь.  
– Я смех сдерживал, – оправдывался Артур, запуская руки в волосы Имса и притягивая его лицо ближе. Разумеется, тот разгадал его маневр и сам потянулся за поцелуем. Мягкие пухлые губы Имса коснулись Артуровых, и на несколько минут все остальное перестало существовать: здесь и сейчас было сладким и тягучим, как патока.


End file.
